Phases
by Theladyviking
Summary: After the final battle and a rash decision can Kagome stop fighting to forget the past and let Inuyasha in when he comes searching? Can they forgive each other, better yet, themselves? There are phases in our life much like the moon. We will always have periods of light and dark and the shades in between, but it will never stay dark for long.
1. The Memories That Haunt Us

Ch.1

The Memories That Haunt Us

'_It's so quiet.' _She thought as she wandered in weakly. Her room, her sanctuary...her home and it was quiet and...lonely. She preferred the loudness, the crassness of battle when everything was so muddled and confused never leaving any room for a mind to wander, least you make a fatal and final mistake.

She was content when she was fighting it was the quiet, the solitude of her room that bothered her most. That was when her memories yelled and screamed demanding presidence above all other thought. Opening the shoji to look out on the gardens she prepared to let the memories leak through her carefully constructed barriers, barriers only let down in the safety of her own space. Every hurt, heartache and regret, every smile, every hug, every laugh...every touch. Slowly they flooded her mind pushing away everything else bringing with them the memories of the face she longed for most, but hoped with every passing day to forget all together.

"Inuyasha." She muttered as she turned away to sit slowly on her futon. Working slowly and patiently to let down her hair she looked out towards the night sky. "Black." she let out a small sigh '_I have never stopped loving you Inuyasha. Why? why did you have to break my heart?' _ leaning over to grab her comb she slowly eased it through her long hair. The night of the new moon. It came every month, haunting her, reminding her most of what she had lost. Despite the ever-present danger she used to treasure these moonless nights, knowing Inuyasha would be close to her, but now every dark night for nine long years had tortured her. It had been nine years since she had lived, loved and fought alongside her beloved hanyou. Nine years since she shared her innermost secrets with her "sister" and laughed at one very 'hands on' monk.' Nine years since seeing her family... She had no room to complain though, she had after all done this to herself...well not entirely.

She knew in her heart that the moment he had made that damned wish, had made that life changing...heartbreaking decision that nothing would ever be the same even if she had chosen to had finished the battle and completed the jewel, now was their time to "live" but that was never to become. His warped sense of self-worth was what cost all of them the lives they thought they would live afterward. A life lived together as friends with a bond only forged through heartache and determination. As the years passed she had realized how much of a fairytale she was living in and how regardless of Inuyasha's choice they would never really be able to live "that life". Although she longed to see them again she couldn't really feel depressed about the situation, after all she still wrote to her beloved friends, well all but one, and often enjoyed a visit from her 'musuko' and a letter or two updating her on the lives Miroku and Sango had forged for themselves. Knowing they were happy was enough.

"Onna, Onna Kagome may I enter?" She made quick work of throwing on a delicately decorated robe before heading to the shoji. "yes, what is it Kina?" Kagome turned and motioned for the slender young lady to enter. Most would have considered the girl plain even in this time but Kagome could see the beauty that lied beneath those freckles and dark brown eyes. " I have some letteres for you, from your friends I believe..." Eyeing the young lady as she trailed off Kagome urged her to continue "And?"

"I also have another one from Kinjo-sama."

She now knew why Kina had been so hesitant in delivering the latter part of the message. Kinjo Takeshi, a soft-spoken but incredibly skilled samurai, had been persistent in his pursuit of her and she had no intentions of taking up a relationship with anyone. On more than one occasion Kagome had told him why she could not and would not oblige to his simple requests " My heart belongs to a man who is no longer here, Kinjo. I am sorry but I can not give it away to another." His response had always been the same a soft almost sad smile and a promise that he would one day be the one to heal her heart.

She knew he believed her heart had been broken when her love somehow tragically passed, perhaps even in battle leaving an empty and scarred heart in his wake and although it was true the "man" she had given her heart to was technically no longer here, it was most certainly far from the 'truth' and she was content to let him believe that, Rather than knowing a surly hanyou with a colossal attitude problem had completely obliterated the pieces of her heart. _'Ugh living in the feudal era has turned me into such a drama queen.'_

"Thank you, Kina. I don't have any letters to send out this time, why don't you relax? Have some tea or perhaps, join a certain young man at the inn?" Kagome offered the last with a grin handing Kina a small money pouch. "Thank you so much Onna Kagome!" She bowed and quickly turned to leave the room with a girlish giggle stopping short and turning back to face her "Welcome back, Kagome." Kagome nodded with a happy smile. _"_Thank you, Kina. I'm happy to be back."

Kagome lead her sore body to her plush futon thankful that sleep would be quick in taking her tonight. Heavy lids fought halfheartedly to stay open as she layed down. Turning her head towards the moonless night she whispered "Goodnight...Inuyasha." with a soft smile she snuggled deeper into the covers. She was content to let her body go in the soft current of sleep.

_ "Kagome!" I could barely register his voice as Naraku forced his tentacle further into my body. Tears streamed down my face as it registered that unlike Inuyasha I would not recover from a wound this severe. "Naraku!" Turning my head slowly I watched as his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes, bled red. 'No, Inuyasha not for me please...stay in control.' The edges of consciousness began to fade to a fuzzy grey as my blood continued to spill on to the ground below. I Knew that standing any longer would be out of the question as my legs grew weak and cold. Gripping on to the tentacle with two shaky hands. I felt myself fall to my knees only vaguely noticing as my right came down hard on a ragged rock. _

_ I wished for relief hoping to fall completely to the ground but the offending object in my side had kept me upright. 'Inuyasha...I...I'm sorry.' My thoughts were of him, of dying and never knowing if they would succeed. 'Never telling him...' It didn't take long for me to lose my battle with unconsciousness. As one by one all my senses began to fade I could only pray that they would be ok. He would be ok._

_ "No!" I woke suddenly as the ground shook and the tentacle began to vibrate within me. I watched as Inuyasha was thrown back after attempting to break down Naraku's barrier. "Oh look, Inuyasha, your precious little miko awakes. I wonder how much pain she's in...how long she has before her frail little body gives out" Inuyasha growled viciously as his eyes wandered to me. I knew he was losing the battle with his beast. "Don't listen to him, wench. I promise I'll get you out of this." At this Naraku threw his head back laughing viciously._

_ "Foolish Hanyou. You really think you can help her? It seems to me you are constantly making promises you can't keep half-breed! Look at your beloved mikos. One is dead because of you, the other, trying to protect your precious Kikyo, will not be long in joining her. All because you are too weak. You were too weak to protect them, Inuyasha!" I grit my teeth remembering the death of Kikyo and what would ultimately lead to mine. Inuyasha and the others had managed to bring Naraku to the ground as hit after hit slowly drained his stamina. I watched as Kikyo made her way behind Naraku slowly steadying an arrow only to cath the glint in Naraku's eyes. "Kikyo, no!" I screamed with all my might, hoping to warn her of the oncoming attack. 'I can't let her die. Inuyasha would lose himself.' Running as fast as I could I rushed towards her hoping I would be fast enough to push her to safety._

_ 'He had let me get so close to her' jerking violently as my body flew back with the force of being ran through. Watching in horror as he ran through Kikyo's heart...I remember watching as the color faded from her. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha...I tried..." _

_ "Don't you fucking blame yourself, Kagome! This was my fault!" His words resonated in my mind as I watched to exchange between the two hanyou. 'He blames himself...'_

_ "Well asshole, since I'm so damn weak why don't we try something...a little different." The way he had said those words terrified me. Not just because the gruffness of his demon's voice, but the meaning behind them. 'Please Inuyasha don't do anything stupid.' I watched in horror as he discreetly pulled the whole jewel from his haori. Our eyes locked, his searching...begging for forgiveness for what he was going to do. He didn't care that the wish could turn him into a mindless, bloodthirsty version of himself or even if it killed him. He was just determined to take Naraku down with him._

_ "NO!" my heart broke as I watched my hanyou...my Inuyasha disappear into a brilliant explosion of light. Vision blurred with tears I turned to the one who drove inuyasha to this. My body burned with an immense anger, a pure advantage of his momentary shock I grabbed hold of the cold appendage. Tightening my grip as my body began to spark and buzz with pure energy. "Naraku!" I watched as his eyes grew wide, realizing only too late what a mistake he had made. There was so much in that moment I had wanted to say, to scream at him as he burned but all I could think of was Inuyasha was gone and he was the one to blame. Grinning with morbid satisfaction I watched as his body sizzled as my power ran through his body._

_ I cried out as my body slowly failed me 'NO! just a little longer. I can't go...I'm not done.' Darkness fought to reclaim me as my body weakened from blood loss. Only a tiny portion of my remaining consciousness registered the loss of Naraku's tentacle as my body slumped to the ground. With my last bit of strength I opened my eyes as I watched the remaining bits of Naraku burn and blow away with the wind. 'It's over...'_

_"Kagome..."_

Sunlight streamed through the paper screens as consciousness regained its hold on her gently coaxing her back to the world of the living. The dreams came almost every night and she was convinced the Kami were punishing her for some wrong she had committed, perhaps in a previous life. Forced to relive the worst night of her life every night. _'lucky me. Rid the world of pure evil and this is how you're repayed. Nice, real nice,'_

Pulling herself from the covers she prepared for another long day of boring meetings and heated arguments in a room full of pure machismo. Every samurai trying to out-man the other. _' I have a feeling Inuyasha would have thrived on this.' _Snorting at the thought she rushed to dress and fix her hair. She found it easier to function in a room full of men if she reminded them that there was indeed a lady present, granted she could swear and cuss with the best of them, she had her "future" upbringing to thank for that but Kagome was never one to go at it for no reason unlike her male counterparts.

Fully dressed she took in a slow calming breath and opened her shoji. Ten years she had spent in the feudal era, one spent in search of pieces of the jewel and Naraku, traveling with a most unusual group until the day their journey ended with the defeat of Naraku. The next nine years were spent away from her beloved friends after enduring yet another heartbreak in the form of a now very ordinary well. Determined to do something with the life she had been given and even more determined to run from the painful memories that small village held. She had found herself in the company of a well-loved Daimyo to the west after inadvertently saving his most precious daughter's life.

The Lord was convinced the strange young woman was sent from the kami and offered her a home as a proper lady. Quickly assuming the role of an older sister to the young hime and looking to the Lord as a father figure she was quick to agree. Kagome of course had grown restless with being a 'proper lady' and soon after requested a position in the Daimyo's army. After a reluctant agreement she began training hard and quickly excelling. She was no longer that 'weak human girl'. She had grown into a very capable warrior and earned the title of Onna Bugeisha. A title which she wore proudly. Never missing a battle and always, always in the forefront. She didn't want to be that girl anymore, she didn't want to have someone else protect her. She didn't want to be the cause of another's death.

Opening her shoji she gracefully slid from her room and started down the hallway. Tonight they all would learn if their Daimyo had indeed acquired reinforcements. This "little squirmish" had started as a few random feuds over land which quickly lead to all out war as villages from the east continued pushing forward taking land whenever possible. It had soon been discovered that an enigmatic Daimyo to the east had ordered the attacks in hopes of completely taking the western lands for himself. Not long after, they discovered more than just soldiers on the battlefields. This mysterious Lord had created an army of men and youkai, leaving their armies defeated and hopeless. This was no longer just Their problem.

Apart from recruiting youkai themselves, there was very little they could do. _'There is no way we could hope to win, when our 'army' of farmers know so little of fighting let alone facing youkai.' _Pushing away all thoughts of battle she headed to the kitchen in search of breakfast. She would leave the tactical decisions to the big shots. Mind cleared of thoughts of war she hurried down the hall as she caught a familiar sent _'A steaming bowl of okayu sounds much more enticing anyways!'_

Author's note y'all!

WARNING!

This is my very first fanfiction and by no means do I consider myself a "writer" I really just did this for fun (not to mention my absurd obsession with these two lovely characters.)

Please go easy on me. I am sure my grammar is horrible. I seriously haven't written anything since those college classes I took my senior year of highschool (and its been awhile). Once again sorry for the poor grammar, but hey! At least I can spell fairly well :P

Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews (and flames) are welcome, just don't get too mean. I do have feelings ya' know!


	2. Our Saving Grace

It has been brought to my attention that the dream sequence in chapter one was a bit confusing but I promise, all will be revealed soon enough! Just keep on reading :)

Peace!

Ch.2

Our Saving Grace

The morning had started off well but Kagome quickly found herself hardpressed to keep her happy demeanor. Hoping to enjoy the gardens before a day of training, she had been caught and trapped by no other than Takeshi himself. Once again professing his love to his most 'beautiful flower' only to be once again gently turned down. Kagome hated having to deal with the awkwardness of their encounters and she hated even more that she felt so uncomfortable around a man as sweet as he.

Kinjo Takeshi had succeeded in completely and utterly boring her to tears as he had insisted on sharing with her his thoughts on life and more often than not a poem to go along with it. All personally authored by the bright eyed young samurai himself. Finally able to make her way out of the room she found the sun slowly receeding into the distance. "I will see you at the meeting then, Kagome -san?"

Kagome peaked over her shoulder at the handsome young man and grimaced. "Yes of course." Hurrying away least Takeshi find more poetry to read. She cursed herself for loosing so much daylight. _'Dammit! My whole day was wasted!...I did'nt even get my lunch.' _figuring she had about three hours left before Lord Yuuto shared his news, she headed for the dojo in hopes of accomplishing something today. _'Perhaps I can get a bit of work in, before preparing for the meeting.' _

Kagome rushed down the hallway, she lost herself during her training ultimately leaving her with only minutes to prepare as best she could. _'Dammit all! How could I let myself get so distracted? Ugh I'll be glad when today is over...I only hope they have not started without me.' _Lost in her thoughts she had not noticed when the young hime stepped out from her room causing her to slam into the tiny girl. Kagome quickly looked up to find the young Ruri. She had been only four when Kagome had saved her from a particularly weak lizard youkai. She had grown beautifully since, her porcelain face framed with a river of hair the color of obsidian. Her doll like face painted with a faint blush and lips the color of cherry blossoms. This girl was the image of a hime.

"I'm so sorry Ruri-san. I was lost in thought and I didnt realize you were there."

"Please, Kagome-san, do not worry it was but an accident. Are you off to the meeting with father?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I lost track of time, I'm hoping to get there before they start."

"Do not worry, Kagome-san. He has only now left the Kitchen." Gently placing her hand over her mouth she covered a small giggle. "You know how father is when good food is around." Smiling and covering a laugh of her own, Kagome knew exactly how the Lord could be around a full table of food. It was something that reminded her all too much of a certain ramen loving half demon. _'How can a mortal man put away as much food as a hanyou?' _Giggling at the mental comparison of Lord Yuuto and Inuyasha battling it out over a table of food. "It's true, He could most ceratinly eat with the best of them...I'm sorry to cut this short hime, but I must leave."

"I understand, I hope to talk with you soon, Onna. It has been too long since we last had tea."

"It has. Perhaps we can arrange something soon?"

"Yes. That sounds lovely. Goodnight Kagome-san." "Goodnight, Ruri-san." With a soft bow she turned to leave making her way towards a room oozing with testosterone every samurai hoping to outman the other. _'Ugh I hope this does'nt last long. I already have a headache from all those hours of poetry.' _Stoping in front of the shoji she smoothed back her hair and straightened her kimono. It was so much easier to get through these meetings when there was a lady present, reminding them all of their manners. _'It's go time, girl!'_

"Ah Kagome-san, Hana no youni kirei. Please come in, we have only just begun." Making her way towards the Daimyo she tried her best to ignore the awkward stares. She had become accustomed to this. No matter how high of a position they held men would always drool over a pretty lady. "Well you all know why I have requested this meeting so lets get it over with shall we." Kagome had to grin as she watched Lord Yuuto closely. He was such a fierce and handsome Daimyo with a sweet and playful disposition but despite his sunny demeanor he had commanded the respect of his subjects. It was not a fear but pure respect something Kagome was sure not many men could lay claim to.

"It is well known that the enemy has employed help from certain youkai causing our troops to pull back. It is unknown as to exactly how or why these demons have agreed to help, but we have reason to believe the enemy has offered portions of land as an incentive. Hamada-san, do you have any news from the outlying camps?" The tall and quiet man that was Hamada akio, stepped forward. Akio had always been very kind and very reserved. He was also much older than most of the men in the room, a few of which were his own sons. His experience had left many to greatly venerate the man despite his somewhat disconcerting personality.

"My lord, as of this week alone we have lost three additional camps to the enemy attacks. At the time of these attacks all three troops were well within our borders. This only goes to prove how fast our enemy is advancing." A young man who had yet to experience his first taste of real battle spoke up as his fear began to rise. "What can we do Lord? We stand no chance against these devils! We will accomplish nothing regardless of how many more men we enlist in our battle. Mere man stand no chance. The youkai filth will push there way here. Destroying everything, pillaging, burning our homes and places of worship. They will rape our women and slaughter our children!"

By the time he was done the young man was teetering on pure panic. His crazed speach had brought up worries Kagome had herself. It was true that these men stood no chance against a full fledged demon. Bringing in more troops would do nothing but provide more fodder for the enemy. There was little they could do unless theLord had an army of monks and miko as his trump card. _'Feh! And Totosai would remember what he had for breakfast!' _There was one thing she was sure would help, if only she knew where to find an army of demons who would willingly help 'Those pathetic humans'. _'Ugh this meeting is giving me a headache.'_

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as a rather plump midle aged man spoke up. "I have heard talk of a village, a village full of demon exterminators. Perhaps we could send word and ask for there assistance." The man's proposal had left the room in a false sense of calm as the room erupted in quiet agreement. Kagome drew a deap calming breath and rubbed at her temples as she prepared for the 'let down'. "I am sorry to say but the village you speak of no longer exists. It was destroyed almost eight years ago by the dark hanyou, Naraku. Leaving only two survivors."

Kagome dropped her head at the onslaught of questions. Squeezing her eyes shut as the room buzzed with the reemergence of the shortly alleviated panic. "The two remaining exterminators, why could we not request there help? The tales say there was only one Taijya in the group that defeated Naraku of which I'm sure these lowly demons could not compare to in power." The same pudgy man from before had offered trying valiantly to keep his suggestion afloat.

Kagome prepared to once again puncture the bubble that would have been a brilliant and strategic plan. _'Well in all honestly it would be a brilliant idea, had the entire village not been destroyed by a completely insane and borderline androgynous psychopath.' _

"As good as that would be it is as equally impossible. The Taijya that helped bring down Naraku has given up slaying all together to start a family of her own and although the younger does still actively practice. I believe him to be too inexperienced for a venture such as this. Neither would be of much help to us." Although her entire speech was as untrue as Kagome's poor assesment of Kohaku's ability. She knew full well the boy would have been a great asset, Sango as well but she was determined to leave her friends far away from this. They deserved their peace and had already fought their own battles. _'...and winning victoriously."_

"I'm sorry Kagome san, but how is it you know so much about these taijya. The battle with Naraku as well? You sound as if you were there but there was only five a Taijya, buddhist monk, a shinto miko a kitsune...and...a hanyou. There are no tales of an Onna bugeisha in their company. Perhaps you know more than you share...Onna." She could feel every eye on her as the possible implications of the accusation blanketed over the crowd of men.

"That's enough! " Kagome allowed for a tiny sigh to slip from her mouth. All to aware that the blanket of suspicion still hovered over the room, but at least she no longer felt the burn of their eyes."But Lord the implications? She could very well be withholding valuable information and resources. Its tantamount to treason!" Lord Yuuto stood to stare the man straight in the eye as he spoke "Such an idea is utterly porposterous! I have taken Kagome san in and I feel as if she is my own and I will not allow anyone to smear her name! Tell me Kagome, how is it you know of such things?" Kagome didnt miss the look in his eyes as she quickly but calmly, forcefully so, relayed her partial truth. A rather liberal abridgement from the actual truth.

"Before being offered a home with the Lord, when I was still very young. I lived in a small village that became home to the wayward Taijya and her husband. I became aquainted with them and heard tales from their travels. It was not long after that I was forced to leave, finding myself orphaned...That is how I came to know much about the 'inutachi'. Kagome hated downplaying her relationship with two who had become so close she found them to be more siblings than friends, but if they found that she indeed knew much more,their panic had excelerated so, she was sure they would aquire the information by 'any means' leaving her broken and her friends dragged into someone elses war. There was no way anybody could know.

"There you have it men. Kagome is no traitior she is but a girl with a colorful past. I expect that you offer her the proper respect she deserves." The Heat of his stare made it clear that was to be the end of that little 'detour'. "Now if we can please continue on with the subject at hand..." Kagome followed his gaze as he focused on the slightly open shoji as Hotaru motioned softly to Kagome. Kagome excitedly turned towards Lord Yuuta awaiting his approval. With a curt nod Kagome made her way towards Hotaru passing through the orantely decorated screen Kagome turned to bow. shutting the screen and running down the hall she smiled. She hadn't missed the small smile as she closed the shoji.

Kagome rushed to her room opening and closing her shoji almost withtin the same instant. Turning to find a hooded figure standing by her desk, she forced down a squeal of excitement, quickly rushing towards the figure. "Musuko!" At the sound of her voice the figure dropped his hood rushing to open his arms "Okaasan."

"Shippou, you grow more and more handsome everytime I see you." Kagome watched as the Kit's cheeks dusted with a lovely shade of pink. It hade been six years since they both made different ways in this world and though he may be grown and no longer look like that 'mischevious runt' he once was he was still prone to blushing like a child when Kagome would praise him. She had always known he would grow to be handsome, his shaggy auburn chin length hair and piercing green eyes only solidified a fact she had already known. Pulling away from the embrace Kagome motioned for him to sit with her. Shippou's visits were often but not often enough and she intended to hear of everything he had accomplished while he was away.

"I hope you're hungry. I have Kina coming to bring us something to eat." Kagome couldn't hide her excitement at the surprise visit. "So musuko, what brings you here so early? I didnt expect you for another two months. Did you miss me that much?" Shippou grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well yes, of course I've missed you okaasan...I also had a break from my studies so I decided I would surprise you." Kagome giggled softly as Shippou fiddled with a loose hem on his haori. "Here, let me see your haori. It's my duty as an okaasan to make sure my son is'nt running around in rags." Shippou quickly aquiesced and made quick work of removing it before Kagome jumped on him to pull it off herself. He knew for a fact just how exciteable she got when he visited. "After all I've got to be sure you can woo yourself a lovely young lady."

Shippou quickly turned a lovely shade of red and Kagome laughed as Shippou 'scolded' her for her teasing. Making quick work of finding her needle and thread, she returned to her cushion across him. "It's been too long since our last visit. Tell me Shippou, how is your training going?" Shippou leaned back on his hands and sighed. He turned his gaze from the night sky in favor of watching his mother slowly repair his shirt. _'This would be perfect if only...' S_haking his head at his melancholly thoughts, he sat up slowly.

"It's been well. I'm exceeding at everything. My illusions have gotten really good, I'm at the point now where I could hold a form for great lengths of time...with no tail! Shippou shifted his weight to one hand. "My swordsmanship has also greatly improved. Sensei said I have even surpassed him and I will need to find someone more skilled to continue my training with. The others tease me. They say I'm walking in the footsteps of The great Inu..." Shippou trailed off quickly noticing the distant look in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, I'm..."

They both turned as the soft sound of the sliding shoji quickly interupted the tense moment. "Here we are. I do hope you enjoy dango, Shippou-san." Rubbing his hands together hungrily he eyed the sweets with wide eyes. "I most certainly do, Hotaru! You are too kind." Before the kit could get any further Kagome grabed the plate of dango, leaving it's sweet deliciousness far out of reach. _' I was so close.' _"No dango until you eat your dinner! Ugh I should never have given you all that candy...I've created a monster."

Kagome slid down to her cushion as the small table was set "You are more than welcome to join us Hotaru, if you are not too busy."

"I would love to Kagome-san, but I have yet to start the young hime's bath. I would like to take tea with you. Tomorrow evening perhaps?"

"That sounds very nice, Hotaru." With that Hotaru left the two unknowingly allowing the tension to rush back in her place. Both Shippou and she sat quietly until he decided to break the silence. "Have you talked to him... to Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed as she nursed the small cup of tea "No, no I have not." Shippou nodded his head letting her know he had heard her quiet reply. "You know...He could help you win this."

Kagome turned her head towards the moon. "I know..."

"It's been nine years, Kagome. I know for a fact you don't hate him, so why, Kagome?...why do you try so hard to run?"

"I don't know Shippou, not anymore...and even if this army would accept his help I have no idea what has become of him...I don't know where to find him." Shippou watched as her tears shined in the moonlight, the room growing quiet with only the sound of the small fire to break their silence. Shippou had always known that Kagome's love for Inuyasha had never faltered even when he left, tearing away a piece of her heart as he did so.

Shippou moved to her side as his arm wrapped around her shoulder drawing her closer to him. He stared up at the moon as her false walls gave way to her tears. He would let her wail, let her cry, let her grieve the loss of her love. It was his duty as her son_. 'Don't worry okaasan, You'll see him again...I can feel it.'_

"Tell us Lord, who is it that posseses an army that could take on youkai?" Lord Yuuto grimaced inwardly. Most of these men would undoubtedly oppose this decision, but he would be sure to see that they kept their unhappiness to themselves. He wasn't about to let their prejudice loose them the only chance they had left. "Our saviour, A great Lord of the West. He at first rejected our request for help, but when he heard that youkai made up a large part of the enemy troops. He quickly sent word that we should expect his men within the next lunar cycle."

"His name lord?" He had been waiting for this the entirety of the meeting. "Our help comes from The Great Inu-no-Taisho himself, Lord Sesshomaru." Ignoring the gasps and looks of surprise he quickly moved on. "He has offered the aid of his men, although he himself will not be present, he plans to send his second in command."

"What of his men Lord, how many will he send us?"

"He plans to send five of his finest men. Seeing as the enemy has employed the help of only low ranking demons, five warrior inu's should be more than enough...a long with their commander." Lord Yuuto quickly dismissed the council as he made his way down the hall to his study, Akio by his side. Shutting the shoji and making his way to the Daimyo's desk. "Five of the best inu warriors sound fair enough, they will undoubtedly be of great help...what of their commander My Lord?"

"...He sends us his brother...Inuyasha."

A.N.

OOOO what's this?! He sends Inuyasha you say? Sure didn't see that coming from a mile away! -_- Anywho guys don't fret Inuyasha will grace us with his presence soon enough, say...next chapter!


	3. The Right Words From The Wrong Person

Ch.3

The Right Words From The Wrong Person

"Sesshomaru!" The taiyoukai remained unfazed as his brother came barreling down the corridor_. 'Does he have to insist on making such a show when he's angry?'_

"Sesshomaru! Dammit! What the fuck is this? Volunteering me out for work like a damn dog?!" Throwing the paper at his brother's disgustingly stoic face, feeling wholly unsatisfied as the lack of weight lead to a poor follow through, ultimately leaving the paper to land softly on his desk. _'Fucking stupid piece of paper!'_

"I don't remember anybody asking me! And if I aint even asked I'm sure as hell not gonna go when you volunteer me! What the fuck kinda shit is this anyway? Must be bad if you didn't even tell me." Inuyasha stood arms crossed with his trade mark scowl. One that could bring men and even demons to flee, but not his brother...unfortunately. "This Sesshomaru does not care if you agree to go or not. You will or I will cut you down myself, brother. I need you to form a group to assist a Daimyo whose lands border that of the east. They have struggled to keep an upper hand as troops from the east have begun invading the lands of the west."

"Why the fuck should you care? They're only humans after all." Inuyasha eyed his brother with and incredulous glare as he moved to speak again. "This Sesshomaru cares not for these humans. Humans can fight their own battles. However when I learned the enemy had allied themselves with youkai I agreed to send assistance." Inuyasha was quick to respond. "That's a load of shit Sesshomaru! No human Daimyo in their right mind would willingly ally themselves with youkai."

"I must disagree with you brother after all it is a human Daimyo that requested our help." Deciding he had enough, Inuyasha turned to exit the room _'Feh As a last resort I'm sure.'_ Stopping short as Sesshomaru spoke once again "I wonder, Inuyasha...when will you look for her." Inuyasha stiffened at the pain his words had resurfaced. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru!" Crossing the remaining distance to the opened shoji and hurrying into the hall. He didn't get far before hearing his brother's words. "She does not have the time you do, brother."

_'I know...'_

"Wow! You were'nt kidding." Kagome gasped out as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, Shippou quickly joining her where she sat. "Told ya!" Earlier that morning Shippou had offered to spar with her after hearing how she had been prevented from a full session by the lovesick Kinjo the day before. Kagome was thrilled to have a chance to train with Shippou. Believeing his earlier words to be a bit of boasting on his part she wasn't prepared for how hard Shippou had pushed her, But she was glad to finally have a partner who knew a thing or two about yielding a sword. _'I'm so proud of him.'_

"So when's dinner tonight? I heard Theres supposed to be some kind of feast celebrating our coming heroes." Shippou leaned back on his hands, kicking his long legs over the edge. Watching the wind take shape as it caught and carried falling leaves. "You are always thinking with your stomach" Kagome playfully teased as she poked a finger into his stomach. "I'm surprised you're not as big as hachi by now."

Shippou 'harumphed' as he halfheartedly slapped her hands away. "Don't tease me woman. You certainly weren't hesistant to stuff your face last night or this morning. Perhaps all these years of training have increased that appetite of yours." It was Kagome's turn to gawk in disbelief as Shippou poked her stomach. "I do not stuff my face!" Shippou laughed as Kagome turned up her nose indignantly muttering a very familiar 'Feh'.

"It's true you don't stuff your face...You just eat like master Mushin drinks." Shippou laughed as Kagome dived for him slaping away. "Take it back, you, you...ugh!"

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry Okaasan." They both giggled as Kagome pulled him back up. "Who do you think they are?" Kagome looked out towards the fading sun wondering the same thing. "All I know is that its a team of extremely strong youkai, and we should be expecting them within the month. Don't ask me where he found them I have no idea, no one even knows what type of youkai they are."

"I'm surprised Yuuto dono was able to to convince the rest of the idea."

"He didn't have to. He is the Daimyo after all and besides this team of demons is our last chance. The men know that and I think the're desperate enough to look past it. Yuuto dono certainly did when he heard my story and especially after meeting you." Kagome stood offering her hand to Shippou. "Come on musuko. We have a feast to prepare for."

Kagome sighed as the warm water caressed her body, slowly easing away the pain from her day of training. She found it funny that even here some people still believed her bathing habits to be excessive. _'It's a good thing Inuyasha's not here. I can see it now. "See wench! I'm not the only one who thinks you bathe too much. I'm right, youre wrong. Bleh, bleh, bleh I have a giant sword!' _Kagome snickered at her horrible impression of him. _'He really wasn't that bad...I wonder if he's changed...if I would even know him if I saw him.'_

She inwardly scolded herself for letting her thoughts go down that road again._ 'What does it matter if he's changed or not? It's not like I'll ever see him again.' _Kagome splashed away her reflection deciding on a different train of thought, she still had yet to find out who these youkai were. Despite her best efforts Lord Yuuto refused to tell her anything claiming their anonymity would give them an element of surprise over the enemy.

_'Where could he have found an army of youkai willing to aid us?' _"What are you stressing yourself over now?" Kagome slightly shook her head from side to side acknowledging Hotaru's presence "Nothing important, Hotaru san" Kagome silently thanked her for dropping the issue. She was thankful for Hotaru, she was the friend she desperately needed when she first arrived. She supported her in her goal of becoming an Onna Bugeisha and healed the scar on her heart caused by the absence of a certain brown eyed taijya.

Of course no one could ever take Sango's place, she was after all the sister of her heart. The bond they shared was one that could never be broken. And although they stayed in contact the lack of her physical presence had caused a small hole of loneliness to grow. Hotaru had been the one to ease away the darkness, not wholey, but enough...Sango was her sister and Hotaru was her best friend.

"So Kagome san, were you able to fish some information out of him?" Kagome watched as Hotaru grinned hoping to catch a bit of juicy information. "I'm sorry Hotaru but unfortunately he would'nt even confide in me." Hotaru's happy grin slid into a pout. "He really is taking this seriously." Kagome nodded in agreement. "As much as I want to know, I agree that the anonymity gives us an edge."

"I suppose that's true."

"Well enough of that, we'll find out eventually anyways. Lets talk about something much more interesting, say a certain young man named Akio?"

` "What! No! There is nothing to talk about! Thank you very much." Kagome watched as Hotaru's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. Covering her face and shaking her head side to side, Kagome recalled how a certain young hanyou, had been the cause of that very shade of red upon her own face. "What's not to talk about Hotaru? You like him don't you and I'm pretty sure he likes you."

"How do you know, huh? He's a good friend and I don't want to scare him away. I can't risk it. I can be happy as just friends, I can..." Kagome grimaced at her stubborness _'Is this how Sango felt? Was I really just as blind as Hotaru?' _"Hotaru, you know...you'll never know, if you never tell him. I know he likes you I'm sure of it. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

'...but Kagome, I...I I can't. What if..."

"Stop, Hotaru. You know you will never be fine with just friends...You are going to tell him! I'm not going to let someone lose their chance at happiness just because they are too afraid!...You'll regret it...for the rest of your life." Hotaru could barely hear as Kagome trailed off, her voice so quiet and defeated. Hotaru was mad with herself, being so ignorant of Kagome's feelings. She had known oh her heart break

Kagome had confided in her one night not too long after she was given a place in the Daimyo's court. Hotaru had unintentionally walked in to find a sobbing and broken woman. That was the night that bound them together as friends. Cradling a shattered heart, listening as she told her of her love, her only love. "I'm so sorry, Kagome..."

"It's ok Hotaru. I can't keep going on letting every little thing affect me. I promise I'm ok. But you are going to tell that boy how you feel!" Kagome flashed her bright and surprisingly genuine smile. She may still grieve the loss of the man who stole her heart, but she could genuinely be happy for the young girl in front of her. "Come on, I'm getting all pruny." Giggling, both girls left the room in high spirits. _'It still hurts, but somehow...I feel...so happy...as if he's...Ugh stupid! Just be happy, you can finally breath.'_

_"Inuyasha?" I watched as he peaked an eye at me from where he lay._

_"Hm?" I settled myself further into the soft grass, breathing in the sweet floral scent the wind ferried through the meadow. 'I'll miss this...being close to him.' "On with it, wench."_

_"What do you think will happen...after the battle, after a wish is made and the jewel is gone?"_

_All I wanted in that moment was to melt into those beautiful golden eyes as they locked with mine. "Well you aint goin' nowhere if that's what your thinking?" _

_"Inuyasha, the well only allowed me through for one reason. I just know the well is going to close. I'm scared...I'll never see you...and the others again." Inuyasha lifted himself to sit, leaning his elbows on his knees, hands falling carelessly between his crossed legs. I sat there watching the stars as his silence lingered, both of us drowning in our own thoughts. _

_"...That won't happen...I promise." I found myself being lifted into his arms as he shot into a nearby tree. Quickly placing me between his legs my back against his chest as he leaned comfortably against the trunk. My cheeks dusting a light pink as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 'What is he...he never acts like this?'_

_"You like it? Up here I mean?" My body shivered as his breath brushed across my ear. "Yes, It's beautiful. I could sit here forever" I smiled at his low rumble. "Good! I promise you, after this is over, I'll take you up here every night so you can watch the stars." I turned to smile at him tears stinging my eyes. 'Why does it feel like this is goodbye?' I barried my face in his haori as his arms tightened slightly._

_"What will you wish for?" I asked as his breathing began to even out._

_"I dont know...maybe I'll wish for you to be quiet and let me sleep." I poked him as he grinned, eyes remaining closed. "...Promise me something?"_

_"What, wench?"_

_"Promise me, that no matter what you, won't use it to change yourself...I...I think you're perfect the way you are." Eyes lifting to find his sealed. "I promise. Now go to sleep, wench."I felt as my body quickly gave into sleep as I listened to the gentle thrum of his heart._

_'No matter what happens in the future, I will always love you, Inuyasha.'_

Kagome woke to a gentle trail of tears, content to lay where she woke, watching as the first rays of the rising sun filtered through her room. The memory her dreams had chosen to reenact was one she often found herself thinking on. It was one of those incredibly rare moments where it was just the two of them, something she found she missed from those early days of their travels. It had been an uncharacteristicly calm night, welcome to a group of those feeling the fast approach of an end...the eye of a storm.

There was no doubt in her mind that Naraku would'nt live to see another week. Fearing the same fate for her friends and hoping this wouldn't be the end of her life in the feudal era. The end of a life with Inuyasha. They sat side by side enjoying the other's company, hoping and praying the moments didn't become their last few memories of the other. She had always favored this memory a moment in time where both had pushed their pride and stuborness aside. Sharing their hopes and dreams with the other.

Kagome pushed herself from the covers, determined to make the most of the day before the tiring and boring work of prepairing for their 'saviors' began_.'I hope they don't mind sparring a woman. I can't wait to see their faces when they see a woman on the battlefield.' _The thought alone gave Kagome the boost she needed. Quickly pulling on her modified kimono and grabbing her sword and bow. She rushed towards Shippou's room. _"I hope you slept well. You have a long day ahead of you!."_

A.N.

Yay Inuyasha and his bad attitude have finally made an appearance, but whats this? He's living in the same vacinity as Sesshomaru and even, dare I say it, taking his advice?! Worse yet Sesshomaru's giving advice! haha

Onward with the story, I say!


	4. What A Woman

Ch.4

What A Woman

Kagome hummed softly as she carefully lined the edge of her eyes with the red powder. It had been two and a half weeks since the last council. Two and a half weeks of hard work and anticipation. The whole of the small palace preparing for the approaching band of demons and buzzing with speculation of who they might be. Many had been fearful in the beginning, but quickly acclimated to the idea of playing host to a handful of demons.

_'I'm not so sure it's an acceptance of the youkai as much as it is an unwillingness to scare away their last bit of hope.' _Satisfied with her make up. Kagome stood gracefully pulling the last of her Kimono together. Wrapping her obi around her waist and securing it with the obijime. She bent to pull on her zori, looking once more in the mirror reaching to place her kanzashi in her hair. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with her work. She had chosen her favorite kimono. Cream with accents of red, decorated with a delicate floral pattern and graceful cranes. The top half of her raven hair pulled into a loose low-lying bun as the other half fell to spill across her shoulders and back.

Tonight there would be a feast welcoming their youkai saviors and later on the Daimyo had arranged for a private meeting with himself and the small groups commander. He had requested Kagome's presence claiming her knowledge of youkai would help for a smooth meeting. Over all Kagome was quite excited. The prospect of training with and fighting alongside a band of highly skilled youkai was almost too much to bare. She could only hope they wouldn't be too proud to fight a weak, human woman.

Sparring with Shippou was completely different from a trained youkai soldier and Kagome prayed she would get the chance to go against at least one of them. Making her final adjustments and placing her sword at her side Kagome left her room making her way towards Shippou's room. _'Hm A room full of youkai and an almost endless suply of food, not to mention sake. This is going to be an interesting night.'_

"Is this it?" Inuyasha looked down into the valley eyeing the human Daimyo's small palace as he joined Katsuo at the edge. "Looks like it. If Sesshomaru was right it should be right behind that small rock face."

"What? That's too damn small for a palace to fit behind. No Daimyo would live in such a puny lil' palace." He heard Yuudai remark as both he and Shouta pushed their way by to see for themselves. "It belongs to a human Lord. What did you expect, Yuudai?"

"Shut up Shouta! No body asked you." grumbled Yuudai as he pushed the gentle giant to the side. "Sesshomaru said we shouldn't be expecting much." Inuyasha grumbled, cursing his luck as he turned to watch the setting sun. Sure he didn't mind helping out a few humans, that's not why he was in such a foul mood. It was the fact that his bastard of a brother had volunteered him without any warning before hand. _'Fucking asshole!' _

"Where the fuck are Hideki and Hideyoshi!" Inuyasha barked. Yuudai answering quickly as he stretched his arms into the air leisurely. "Last I saw, they were fighting over some 'mutual conquest'."

"Typical." Shouta replied dryly. "Those two think of nothing but women." Inuyasha sighed as his expression dropped with annoyance. The two brother's were incredibly skilled warriors but their skills were often wasted on fighting each other. "Oi, Fuckers! I know you can hear me! If you Don't get your asses over here you'll have to sniff your way there and fight over scraps for dinner!" Inuyasha yelled as the others took note and prepared to move out.

The two were heard long before they barreled into the small clearing. "Hey wait for us! That feast is just as much for us as you, being those human's saviors and all." Inuyasha snorted and leaped forward towards the valley. "Well if you two want any of that food you better stopping fucking around!" speeding down the rock face to the valley below, Inuyasha allowed his mind to wander. As much as he hated him, Sesshomaru's words were true. He may have centuries to pity himself, but Kagome didn't have the time to wait for him. Smirking at his new resolve, he picked up his pace. _'I don't think Sesshomaru would mind if I took a little detour'_

They arrived an hour after the sun disappeared behind the horizon, greeted by the Daimyo's general. Ushered through the silent courtyard Inuyasha briefly wondered if the emptiness was due to fear. Despite the appearance Inuyasha was surprised at the size and opulence of the rooms dedicated to the members of the small team. He sat on the edge of the large raised futon. Supplied with an abundance of plush quilts and fur covers, in effort to stave off the bitter chill of the approaching winter.

Inuyasha sat transfixed by the flames of the small fire warming the room. _'Where are you?' _His face remained trained on the flames as he prayed that wherever she was she was safe and warm. He had always done this, sending silent prayers to whoever was listening. Hoping she was safe and warm, that she never went hungry and most importantly that she was happy wherever she was. He had always kept his mind fixated on how she was. It was only recently though that he began to let himself wonder where she was.

It had taken Sesshomaru's words to remind him of what precious time he was wasting and he was determined to find her...his Kagome. He closed his eyes wearily, allowing her beautiful face to take shape. Reveling in her soft giggle as she rambled on about some ridiculous topic. Drowning himself in the memories that held all that she was and all that he had ever wanted. _'I swear I'll find you, Kagome. I need you...'_

"Keh" Pushing himself off the bed he snorted at how ridiculous he sounded. _'I could never tell her how I felt then, what makes me think I'll do it when I find her...if...if I find her.' _ He stood making his way over to his discarded armor as he stole himself for the coming feast. He wasn't ready to be around so many people, in fact he really never was. He preferred to sit alone with his thoughts and dream of his precious miko.

A loud crashing pulled him from his musings as Hideki and Yuudai ran excitedly past his room. "Food!" The two yelled as they desperately fought to keep the lead as Hideyoshi quickly joined them. "We better hurry if we want to make a good impression. You don't want those fools to be the first the Daimyo meets." Inuyasha smirked at Katsuo's remark, quickly exciting his room. "Well, Katsuo, I think the Daimyo's going to be disappointed regardless of who he meets first. None of us really know how to make a good first impression."

Inuyasha stopped for a moment as a wisp of a memory floated through the open, covered walk way. _'Dammit all! It's not enough for my mind to drive me crazy but now my nose wants to join in on the fun. Feh!' _He looked out over the garden watching as the bitter wind carried away the leaves of the nearby trees. Closing his eyes as the familiar scent brought a flood of memories racing to the forefront. _'...Kagome.' _

"Hey! you coming or what?" He turned to see Katsuo waiting impatiently by the shoji. "Yeah, just thought I smelled something."

"Man you just keep getting weirder and weirder. Lets go before the others destroy everything." Inuyasha looked back over the garden once more before turning to follow Katsuo into the hall. Willing the the memories away for the time being, he walked in silence beside Katsuo. The aspect of good food giving the final push he needed, locking the memories away for a later time.

Inuyasha and his men walked into the main hall as the Daimyo announced their arrival. Inuyasha remained quiet as the room erupted in praise and thanks as they bowed to the group of youkai. Looking over to see Hideki and Hideyoshi smiling wildly as they enjoyed the company of two very thankful giggling girls. _'Feh it's like miroku, only twice as bad.' _Inuyasha turned away rolling his eyes at the wo brothers as he moved to greet the Lord.

"Lord Inuyasha, I am glad to see you fared well on your journey. Are your accommodations to your liking?"

"Of course, thank you Yuuta-sama." Following as the Lord showed him to his seat next to him at the front of the table. Lord Yuuta stood as the room silently fell into their places at the table. "Today we celebrate our coming victory and the arrival of Lord Inuyasha and his men. Everyone eat and drink to your heart's content!" Lord Yuuta smiled happily as he took his seat. "Lord Inuyasha please feel free to ask for anything while you are with us. I will do my best to fulfill your requests." Inuyasha nodded, mildly disturbed at how 'accommodating' The Lord was. _'This is...fucking weird!'_

Inuyasha forgot his entire train of thought as he watched the table fill with a myriad of foods and desserts, mentally rubbing his hands hungrily in anticipation. "Sake!" Inuyasha ignored the gleeful musings of Yuudai and the brothers as they quickly had their cups filled. He was much too interested in the paradise before him. Scanning the table, taking in the amount of people present he stopped when he found Shouta on the opposite side of the table deep in conversation with one of Lord's samurai. Musing over the signifigance of the night sky and debating on just what the stars and moon were. _'Too bad I'm not inclined to share.'_

Smirking at his thought he turned to look down the table just in time to see Hideki and Hideyoshi fighting over some piece of food only to be blindsided by Yuudai as he slammed the brother's heads together quickly determining he would be the one to enjoy it. "Your men certainly look to be enjoying themselves, Lord Inuyasha." Turning to see Lord Yuuta enjoying the show as well. Inuyasha nodded, smiling ruefully. "Those three never quit. They're great warriors, take my word, but if only they were as disciplined in life as they are in battle."

"Do not worry Inuyasha-sama, I know what you speak of. I have many men of my own just like those three." Lord Yuuta said with mirth in his voice, quickly noticing as the Lord's countenance shifted slightly. "I seem to have a problem with my men, either lazing about or taking themselves too seriously." Inuyasha rushed to find something to add to the conversation only settling on a poorly executed "oh". Quickly turning away as his inner self congratulated him on his possession of 'eloquent' speech.

"Although there is one, the embodiment of what a samurai should be. I'm sure a lot of my men would disagree though. They aren't comfortable with the notion of fighting alongside a woman." Inuyasha almost choked on his rice as he stared in surprise. It wasn't the idea of a 'lady warrior' that surprised him, a certain Taijya coming to mind. It was, although the fact that a human Lord would praise an Onna as being his most skilled fighter. Inuyasha was well aware of how the opposite sex was viewed by the humans.

"An Onna Bugeisha? It isn't very often you come across a truly skilled one." Inuyasha cringed at the sound of his words. It was true that meeting an Onna Buegeisha was rare and meeting a truly gifted one was even rarer, but it sounded so...pig headed when he fromed that thought into words. _'Thank god Sango wasn't here for that one.'_

"It is indeed very hard to find a skilled Onna Bugeisha even when trained from birth. This fact alone left me hesitant as our young Onna first came to me asking to train as one, but my affections towards her pushed me to comply with her wishes. That was six years ago, despite such a short time she has truly proved herself. She has been in every battle since, joining the men on the forefront."

"She must be quite a woman if what you say is true." Inuyasha tried to sound as intrigued as he had before the giant plates of deserts had been placed on the table. Taking hold of him as they called out beckoning him to try every one. Lord Yuuta laughed, amused at the look on the Youkai's face. Filling his own plate with sweets . "A man after my own heart Inuyasha-sama. The women of my life constantly reprimanding me for my overindulgence of food and most importantly..." Reaching across the table for an exceptionally delicious looking pink mochi. "Sweets!"

"I had hoped to introduce you two..." The lord spoke mischievously, leaning over to whisper into his ear. "Our young onna is quite beautiful Inuyasha-sama and looks to be just around your age as well...Unless of course you would prefer to court my young daughter." Lord Yuuta howled as Inuyasha's face burned a fierce red. Slapping Inuyasha's back as he recovered from the nearly fatal dango cutting off his air supply. _'what a way to go, death by dango.'_

"Relax, Lord Inuyasha! I am only teasing you...perhaps." Inuyasha hung his head as Lord Yuuta held his stomach laughing hysterically. _'He's obviously had his fill of sake.' _Straining his ears as a young woman leaned into Lord Yuuta. Laughter ceasing just to hear what news she had for him. "Well Lord Inuyasha, it looks like I won't be able to Introduce the two of you after all. Our little Onna has been called away to a nearby village to aid in a difficult birth."

_'An Onna Bugeisha that assists a birth? Like I said...fucking weird as hell.' _pulled from his musings as he heard Lord Yuuta's gleeful exclamation. "More sake, ladies! Don't keep these men waiting!"

"My lord?" Katsuo stood quietly as Inuyasha packed the last of his things. "I have business in Musashi, Katsuo. There is no need to inform Sesshomaru he already knows. I will be back within the month, while I'm gone you are to be in charge."

"What about Lord Yuuta?"

"I have already informed him. Take care of the men." Inuyasha pulled the rest of his belongings on his back moving away to begin his journey. "Why?"

"Because it's time."

A.N.

I Know I wasn't a good girl and put the disclaimer in the first chapter but honestly, who would think I owned Inuyasha and Kagome? I do, although reserve the rights to the characters I created, so please don't steal them from me :(


	5. What Ya Got?

Ch.5

What Ya' Got?

Kagome sighed thoroughly exhausted. She had spent all day preparing for the arrival of the youkai. She had been looking forward to the feast and most importantly meeting the much-anticipated youkai warriors. She had just pulled Shippou from his room when a frantic young man came running and panting. Quickly interpreting what he was trying to convey through his gasping breaths, she had run to her room collecting her bag of herbs Kaede had once taught her to use.

It had taken the group all of ten minutes to reach the young mans hut and hear the desperate cries of the young mother inside. Kagome quickly took over expertly calming the mother and coaxing her to push through the pain. Offering her words of encouragement and watching as a new and beautiful life entered their world. Kagome had been livid after hearing the midwife had refused to aid her on the grounds the unborn child had been conceived in sin. The young parents having engaged in premarital relations.

Every fiber of her raged to set the 'stupid, superstitious old hag' right, but She had quickly decided against it remembering just how different this era was. Blessing the young parents and tiny new-born Kagome quickly made her way back to shippou and their horses. She was exhausted and entirely ready to pass out in her room, pouting momentarily as she realized she would most definitely need a bath before doing so. The two had finally set out towards home well after midnight and she bemoaned missing out on even the planned meeting.

_'I shouldn't be too upset, after all I can easily meet them all tomorrow.' _She quickened the pace smirking inwardly. _'Perhaps the boys have set up some training for tomorrow, hoping to out man eachother. HA! Oh well, as long as I get my turn.'_

The morning rays filtered through the room coaxing her to wake just as it had every morning for the past nine years. She had woken slightly less enthusiastic than she had been the night before, her dreams wishing to plague her once again. Staring unseeingly past the softly lit screens waiting out the remaining fog of her dreams. She reached up wiping slow tears from her cheeks. _'This is becoming a habit." _

Her dreams hadn't been riddled with heartbreaking memories, in fact the dream itself left her feeling rather warm inside, but the happiness the dream had lulled her into had turned to bittersweet longing as the sun's rays softly peaked through the screen of the shoji. He had held her tightly as they sat under the branches of a very familiar tree. Whispering to her the plans he had for their lives together. Arms wrapped protectively about her waist as they reveled in the others company, lazing away in the tree. All in all it would make for a good dream but the realities of the situation had quickly turned it into nothing more than hopeful longing.

Forcing down her sadness she rushed to get ready. She would be damned if she wasted the day away moping in her bed. She was much too excited at the possibilities the day held. Throwing on her favorite kimono and covering it with a plain robe. Pulling her thick hair into a loose bun at the top of her head, Kagome rushed to leave her room stopping instantly when her white and red mask caught her eye. _'perfect!' _Quickly grabbing her mask she rushed towards Shippou's room.

"Wake up lazy head! Today's a big day!" Shippou groaned as he ducked beneath the covers in hopes of escaping the sun's rays. "But its earlyyyy." Shippou whined. "Whining may have gotten you a lot when you were young and adorable but it doesn't work anymore, now get up!"

"So cold-hearted." Kagome laughed as Shippou tumbled out of the covers and moved behind the screen to get dressed. "Have you seen them yet, Kagome?" Kagome wandered about the room stopping to exam a certain little carved fox knowing exactly where he had gotten it from. "No, not yet. I'm hoping to get a head start and grab something to eat before heading to the fields. I have no doubt the men have something set up. You know how they all are and I'm itching to get some training in."

Shippou stepped from behind the screen turning once as Kagome nodded her head in approval. "Yeah, I have no doubt today will be far from uneventful. All those idiots trying to show off, not to mention the youkai" Shippou crossed the room and quickly attached his sword to his waist, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kagome returned his childhood toy. "Do you think they will spar with you?"

He heard Kagome's sigh as she turned to leave. "No, youkai men just as human men have their 'pride'. That's why I'm going to be wearing this!" Holding her mask out for Shippou to see, Kagome winked, feeling rather proud of her plan. "Youkai can smell the difference you know." Kagome glared as Shippou looked on innocently "I know that! I am a miko you know."

Shippou watched as Kagome practically skipped out of the room. _'Sometimes I worry about her.' _He laughed inwardly as they made their way down the hall into the kitchen. Both Shippou and Kagome lunged for the table intent on quieting their growling stomachs in as little time as possible. "So, what kind of youkai do you think they are?" Shippou looked over his bowl waiting for her reply. "I'm not sure but we'll find out not too long from now."

Shippou had little time to react as Kagome put down her bowl and made her way out of the kitchen. "I've got a few things I've got to do before I head out." Kagome said as she wandered out into the courtyard. "like what?"

"Well for one I need to find a man." Kagome said as she looked out over the garden. Shippou stiffened stopping immediately. "What?! Why?" Kagome almost laughed at the look of utter confusion on poor Shippou's face. "Calm down will ya, Jeez. I just need to find someone who I can borrow their scent from." Kagome stilled realizing immediately her description wasn't really explaining anything. "Just follow me, ok."

Shippou followed behind her stopping as Kagome ran up to a middle-aged and rather sweaty man. Watching in horror as Kagome's innocent 'Good morning' turned into a large hug. "What the hell was that about?" He whispered as Kagome jogged up next to him. "Smell me."

"What?" He asked eyeing Kagome suspiciously. _'She's finally snapped. All this excitement has gone to her head.' _Kagome mumbled something about 'being as dense as a certain hanyou' as she grabbed Shippou's neck pulling him towards her, his head smashing roughly into her right breast. "Ah, let me go, wench!" flailing his arms in vain as she only held him tighter.

"You better smell me right now!" Shippou stopped as his nose finally picked it up. "You smell like that guy. I don't smell 'you' at all." Kagome rolled her eyes as Shippou straightened himself out. "Well I can't exactly go around smelling like nothing at all, can I? Those youkai would catch on immediately." Shippou's eyes widened in realization. _'Brilliant!'_ "There's a reason why your my mom." Laughing softly as they walked towards the fields. "Damn right, there is!" They walked a few feet before Kagome turned on the unexpecting kit making firm contact with his cheek. Shippou immediately cradled the abused flesh. "What was that for?"

"That? Oh, That was for calling me a wench." Shippou mumbled as Kagome turned securing her mask. Waiting 'till she was out of ear shot he grumbled under his breath "wench"

"I heard that!"

_'I swear that woman 'aint all human!'_

The air was thick with the smell of sweat and hints of blood as each man pushed their bodies to the limit, determined not to be undermined by the other. Each of Yutto's men concentrating on their moves trying to execute their moves flawlessly, after all their was no room for error when their was a group of trained youkai warriors watching your every move. "Damn, they've been at this all morning. Don't humans need to take a break?" Hideki asked as he layed back on his hands. "Of course they need a break. You can smell the fatigue." Shouta commented as he wrinkled his nose. Yuudai paused briefly, a mouthful of mochi, as he looked across the field. "Weird. I wonder why they don't just stop."

"It's because we're here." all four turning to see Katsuo walking up the hill. "Finally what took you so long?...Where's Inuyasha?" Katsuo kept his eye on the men as he answered Yuudai. "Inuyasha is gone, he left late last night after you all passed out from drink.." Yuudai snorted unhappy with Katsuo's answer. "What the hell! Sesshomaru wants us to make nice with these guys and our 'fearless leader' 'aint even here. Where the hell did he run off to?" Katsuo ignored Yuudai and his foul mood as he counted the men across the field. "Katsuo." The makeshift leader cringed at Shouta's deep, expectant voice. "He did not say, but I believe it has something to do with his past as a hanyou. He is heading south towards musashi and we should expect him back before the next new moon.

Katsuo turned away as the group grew quiet. Waiting for the inevitable interrogation. _'Why does he do this to me? Running off and leaving me like this! Damn him!'_

"Hey, Youkai! How about a dual?" All five looked down in confusion as a tall dark-haired man stood in the middle of the field. "Is he crazy? He want's to spar with one of us? He's one gutsy human." Hideyoshi said as he looked over towards the human samurai."That or he's really stupid." Hideyoshi looked over at Katsuo as he made his way over. "And I'm betting it's just stupidity." Katsuo smirked at Yuudai's words. "So, Katsuo, What say you, since you're the one in charge 'n all?"

"Well you heard the man. He want's to spar." Yuudai jumped up excitedly "Let me go, I'm dying for some action!" hoping from foot to foot punching his fists into the air. "Alright just remember to go easy. Sesshomaru sent us here to help them not kill 'em."

"Yeah, yeah Got it boss." Katsuo watched in amusement as Yuudai made his way down the hill cracking his hands and neck. He snorted as he heard Yuudai declare from the bottom of the hill "Your wish is my command, mortal." Katsuo sat back to watch. Surprisingly the man held his own pretty well against Yuudai and in the end both bowed congratulating the other on their skills. _'Well that went well.'_

It didn't take long for more men to wander on to the field and soon enough Hideki, Hideyoshi and Yuudai were mingling with the men below drinking a cup or two of offered sake. "It's a good thing those guys don't have any problem with humans." Said Shouta as he sat on a boulder next to Katsuo. Katsuo laughed as he watched the three. "I think those guy's would make friends with anybody who gave them sake."

"I thought there was only fourteen men?" Shouta stated quietly. "There is." Katsuo said impassively as he kept his eyes on the men mingling below. "Then who are they?" Katsuo looked to where Shouta pointed and there across the field were two figures. His eyes caught on the young boy. His long auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail, wearing grey hakama and blue kasode. Katsuo leaned over trying to catch a glimpse of his face as he turned away talking to the other. _'A mask? That must be the onna Lord Yuuta was telling Inuyasha about. Smart girl'_

Katsuo turned away as the two got lost in the crowd of human men. Falling on his back, closing his eyes and thanking the Kami he hadn't had to stop an all out brawl between the two troops. He was quickly pulled from his silent prayers as Shouta grunted. "What is it?" Shouta nodded towards the field."That one wears a mask."

Katsuo shot up amused at the girls guts as a voice rang out across the field. "He Wishes to fight." Katsuo smirked as the masked figure stalked out to the middle of the field. _'So, Yuuto's little Onna wishes to fight a demon.' _Katsuo motioned to Shouta. "Go get the guys and tell Hideyoshi he's up. I want to see what this 'guy's' got." Shouta grunted and stiffly made his way down the hill. _'...Well woman, lets see what ya' got.'_

A.N.

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Finally a little action or actually the build up to it :P Next chapter should be fun!

By the way Just want to let you guys know that It may take a while for me to get chapters 6 and 7 out. This story was "pre-writen" up to 8 chapters and then I went on a creative rampage and decided most of my chapters needed some major overhaul and those two are still in limbo as of this moment. Anyways, thanks for being so patient!


	6. The Face Behind That Mask

Ch.6

The Face Behind That Mask

Kagome smiled triumphantly as she made her way towards Yuuta's men. "Kagome, look." Shippou whispered into her ear. She turned her head slightly catching the youkai out of the corner of her eye. Locking onto the white hair of the three men immediately as she felt that familiar pang. _'Inu's huh.' _She turned and walked further into the crowd turning to whisper quietly to Shippou. "I think it's safe to say these are Sesshomaru's men. Makes sense, we are in his territory. I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner." Shippou eyed Kagome watching for signs of the sadness he knew was there, grateful that they remained clear and unfazed.

"How many?" Shippou looked past the crowd. "one, two, three...three here with the men and two up on the hill, I can't get a good look but I'm guessing their the commanders of the group." Kagome straightened her back and cleared her throat as Shippou continued to watch the two on the hill. "Speak for me when I get out there."

"Wha..?" Shippou glared as he turned only to find her already walking onto the field. Shippou's face fell in annoyance. "She could've at least waited until I answered." He moved closer to the front as Kagome neared the middle of the field. Mumbling under his breath as he cupped his hands around his mouth _'Let's show 'em what you got, mom'_

Kagome made her way to the middle of the field as she waited for Shippou's voice. "He wishes to fight." Kagome grimaced inwardly _'Really? that's all he could come up with...' _Kagome stopped when she reached the middle standing confidently. _'Well boys, lets see what you got.'_ She watched as one of the men from the hill shot down towards the others, keeping her eyes ahead as she listened to the footsteps of the four as they walked back across the field.

Smiling as one of the men took his place across from her. Kagome eyed the dog demon, his composure completely relaxed. He was tall and thin with piercing ice blue eyes and snow-white hair shaved on the sides and back leaving only a strip of long hair in the middle pulled into a ponytail sprinkled with braids of varying sizes. And of course those lovely grey stripes adorning his face. All in all he was something to look at. _'It must be an Inu thing, to look this good.'_

"Nice mask. But don't you think it's a little dramatic?" Kagome scoffed at the inu quickly launching forward. Now wasn't the time for talk. As expected the youkai easily dodged her attack flipping mid air landing gracefully behind her. Kagome knew all too well what to expect and had planned accordingly. She quickly spinned and flipped away from the dog demon's oncoming sword. Kneeling on the ground waiting for the youkai to launch forward, she stilled herself as he inched closer. Watching as he brought his sword down _'one, two...NOW!'_ Kagome thrust her sword out blocking the youkai's attack and punched him in the abdomen blowing him backward as she pushed a tiny bit of her power into the punch.

She wasted no time grabbing his fallen sword and hers crossing them above his neck as she stood above him. "Fuck! What the hell was that?!" Kagome smiled as she heard one of the other youkai call out the winner. _'Too easy.' _Kagome sheathed her sword as she offered her hand, quickly returning his sword. "Wow Hideyoshi, you really fucking suck! That fight lasted less than a minute." Kagome watched as another came running.

He looked just like the other but his strip of long hair was done up in two long thick braids that lay side by side only to stop at the end and fall into a hundred smaller ones. _'Man, they have nice hair.' _Kagome laughed inwardly as the two continued arguing. _'These two have to be related!' _Kagome nodded as Hideyoshi congratulated her. Walking back up the hill and leaving his brother behind.

"Hey guy, you may have beat my brother, but I'm warning you I'm a hell of a lot better than him." Kagome couldn't help the half laugh half snort that followed. She watched as the inu youkai glared thoroughly annoyed. "All right guy get ready, 'cause I, Hideki, am gonna kick yer ass!" Kagome sighed. _'I suppose they want me to work my way up...oh well the more the merrier, right?'_ She smirked as she launched forward. _'Alright boys, I'm game.'_

Kagome panted as she stood above her most recent victim. Grinning at the cheers and praise coming from her comrades and even one of the previously defeated Youkai, which Kagome found to be incredibly amusing. There he was cheering and jumping around as the two brother's stood pouting. _'Definitely like him.' _She watched as Yuudai whistled loudly. It was hilarious how much energy the shortest member of the group had. He looked completely different than the brothers. His hair more cream-colored almost a tan-ish brown and his eyes were a gleaming green a little darker than Shippou's.

Then there was the big oaf brushing himself off next to her. The guy was huge, his dark brown hair pulled into a short bushy ponytail and his eyes a dark burgundy. Despite his overbearing presence the man was as handsome as the others. _'What is it with demons and being absolutely gorgeous? It's like its a necessary qualification.' _Kagome stifled a giggle as she bowed to the giant and turned to find Shippou. _'Ugh this mask is killing me and seriously this whole not talking thing is driving me crazy.'_

Shippou smiled up at her as she flopped down next to him. "I don't think any of the men can believe you just beat all those youkai." Kagome laughed openly as she loosened her mask and let it fall to her chest. "Ahh that's better." Shippou watched as she fell back on the grass. "So only one left. Do you think any of the other's suspect anything?" Kagome threw her arm over her eyes shielding herself from the blaring mid day sun. "No they were all too distracted by the fighting to even think about it. Although I've had a lot of comments on the mask." Kagome giggled as she moved her arm to look up at Shippou.

"Did you get a chance to size him up for me?" Shippou looked out across the field and sighed. "Naw, I was too busy watching you kick those inu's asses. It was too good to pass up and besides you shouldn't worry anyways. You got this."

"Kagome-san!" Mumbling under her breath Kagome replaced her arm over her eyes wishing away the quickly approaching Takeshi. "Kagome-san, I am amazed you were able to dispatch all four of those youkai." Shippou stood and cleared his throat. "I think I'll go size up the enemy now." Kagome glared at the retreating kit, willing her gaze to burn through his body. _'Little jerk, leaving me like that. Now I'm stuck!...With Takeshi!' _

Standing up she grimaced as she turned her eyes to Takeshi's overly enthusiastic grin. "I do believe you should rest now Kagome-san. The air is much too cold for your fair skin and I am sure those battles have taken a toll on your small frame." Kagome grit her teeth as she gave Kinjo her sweetest smile. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm not going anywhere before I fight the last one." Kagome stood and looked over Kinjo's shoulder toward the hill. "Now if you excuse me I would like to get a bit of water."

"That guy really kicked your ass, Shouta." Katsuo cleared his throat just as Shouta turned to glare at the smallest member of the group. "You didn't fare any better, Yuudai, or did one too many blows to the head cause you to forget?" Yuudai snorted, throwing his chin in the air as he crossed his arms. "Like you can talk, Katsuo. You haven't even gone against the guy...Besides I was just taking it easy on the guy, he is human after all."

Yuudai's only response was a few raised eybrows and dismissive grunts as the others focused their attention on the figure across the field. "Did any of you sense anything...strange from that one?" The other's looked on as the figure dissapeared once again behind the group of men. Hideki furrowed his eyebrows as he looked on. "Nothing strange other than that mask." Before Katsuo had the chance to respond Hideyoshi turned, a strange look in his eyes. "There was one thing...Before our battle even began, the guy smelled of sweat and fatigue and no matter what his scent never changed even when he exerted more force, it remained a constant."

"Hmm strange indeed. I think it's time I see for myself." Katsuo waved the men off as he slowly made his way down the hill. _'The others say they did not sense much...Despite the scent cloaking. This Onna is much more than just a warrior if she can pull off something like that.' _Katsuo slowed down as he came up to the middle of the field still not able to catch a glimpse of the little Onna. Scanning the area he made eye contact with the red-haired Kitsune and nodded, watching as he immediately turned to find the masked figure. _'I wont have to wait much longer to find out.'_

"Kagome! Oi, Kagome!" Shippo grumbled as he pushed his way through the crowd of men. "Hey!" Kagome turned just in time to see Shippou stumble through an opening of bodies. "Hey, yourself! What's up?"

"It looks like mister mystery just decided to come down for a bit of fun, just thought I'd let you know." Kagome's eyes widened as she rushed to tie her mask back in place and cover her hair with the hood. "Great timing, I was getting a bit worried I would have to sit and listen to Takeshi's rambling." Shippou snorted as he rolled his eyes. "That man really is dense. In any case you better get out there." Shippou stepped to the side as Kagome rushed through the opening, watching as she made her way to the edge of the crowd. Before stepping out she turned and winked. "I'll be back in a few." With that she made her way gracefully onto the field.

_'feh, she better.'_

Both human and youkai stared on in silence watching as the two fighters drew closer. "I'm glad to see you are not too fatigued. I must say I have been looking forward to this." Katsuo's only answer was an intense glare as Kagome stood before him. "Will you not speak, Samurai?"

"Hmm very well, then...lets begin, shall we." Kagome had little time to react as Katsuo came flying towards her, pulling her sword from its sheath and blocking his blade at the last moment. Katsuo came to a stop behind the small figure only to be immediately greeted by a narrowly avoided swing to his midsection. _'Kuso! The girl's faster than I thought.'_

His dodge turned into a quick sprint as he jumped over the masked onna, landing behind her. Within seconds he had vaulted back towards her, his sword barely making contact with the robe as she spun away. "You are much quicker than I first anticipated, not an easy feat for a meer mortal." Kagome only huffed and launched towards Katsuo head on, only to dodged by the white-haired demon much too easily. "Tired?" Kagome growled as she ran towards the demon clashing swords immediately only to be spun off by the youkai.

Kagome grunted as Katsuo landed a kick to her hip, falling to her knees she used her hands to flip back landing a few feet away. _'He's going way too soft...'_ She stood and launched backwards dodging another blow from the dog demon. She launched forward swinging her sword towards him as he landed only to be blocked. Kagome felt her feet slide backwards watching the two swords spark as Katsuo pushed forward. "You're quite skilled you know, but I do wonder how uncomfortable that mask must be." Kagome snorted as she pushed back sending Katsuo backwards. He launched forward sending sparks flying as their swords reconnected. "You know, I think you should remove that ridiculous mask. Lets see what face lies beneath...Onna."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, breaking her silence as she rushed for answers. "How did you...did the others know?" Katsuo laughed as he pushed harder against Kagome's sword. "So, she talks, does she?...They didn't suspect a thing. They were much to busy getting their asses handed to 'em." Kagome furrowed her brows as Katsuo donned a very satisfied smirk. "Then, How did you know? Tell me?"

Katsuo pushed her back and launched himself into the air landing behind her. He quickly wrapped an arm around her slender waist and brought his sword to rest against her neck. "How could those beautiful eyes belong to a man? Take it off and let me see your face." Kagome shivered at the youkai's husky whisper. Scolding herself for her train of thought she brought her leg up and rammed his knee. She had no doubt she had fractured and maybe even broken it, but she knew he wouldn't be down for long.

She pushed herself away and flipped backwards putting a good distance between the two. She watched as he stood and watched her, his eyes locked with hers. She smiled as she spoke only loud enough for him to hear. "Congratulations on finding me out..."

"It's Katsuo." Kagome smiled at the anticipation in his voice. "Well how about I get a little more comfortable." Katsuo smirked as she moved, her back facing the others. Watching as her small hands reached behind her hood slowly untying the ribbon that held her mask in place, letting it fall to the ground.

He held his breath as she removed the robe, loose black strands blowing in the wind as they escaped the bun. _'Beautiful.' _Kagome launched forward tearing him from his musings. "Don't think just because I'm a woman I can't beat your ass." Katsuo smirked and laughed at the girl. "Don't think that just because you're a woman, I won't beat yours." Kagome smiled back, her eyes locking with his. "Good, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kagome couldn't help the sense of pride that welled up inside her as every man on the field grew quiet. It wasn't everyday you silenced an army of men. "Well I do have to say one thing." Kagome raised her eyebrow playfully as Katsuo's smirk widened. "Oh, and what might that be?"

"You are the most...attractive samurai I have ever met." Kagome couldn't help the soft dusting of pink at the inu youkai's compliment.

A.N.

I just want to say thank you to the few that have reviewed! Your reviews really do keep me encouraged. I promise I am not a review whore but hearing you guys' thoughts and opinions really helps! :)

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. All The Feelings In Between

Ch.7

All The Feelings In Between

Inuyasha stared ahead blankly, the entirety of his insides drowning in a burning numbness. It had been four days since the last battle, four days that the dark hanyou, Naraku had been dead and four days since Kagome had fallen unconscious from her nearly fatal wounds. For the first day and a half the group was hopeful for Kagome's recovery. They had staved off the bleeding almost immediately and her pulse had been strong, her body fighting valiantly for her life. She had remained that way up until the night of the second day. That night she had taken to a sickly fever, Kaede and Sango working nonstop trying to cool her burning body only to watch as her shivering turned to violent seizing.

Inuyasha was the only one convinced the girl would pull through claiming the girl to be "Too damn stubborn to let a flesh wound do her in." In the back of his mind though he had known it was far from the truth, his newly heightened sense of smell catching the subtle changes in her small body's scent. But he hadn't been himself his new body only amplifying his tumultuous emotions sending him spiraling into a fierce denial. He remembered sitting alone by the girl a scowl gracing his features as he scolded her for playing such a horrible prank. Threatening her with his plans of revenge when she awoke. Only she never would.

It was early morning on the fourth day, the sun's rays not having the chance to warm the village before Sango awoke them all with her screams, followed by the wretched wails of the small kit as he clinged to her body. He had rushed to the hut from his place in the goshinboku finding her still body, her cheeks drained of their rosy blush, her calming scent replaced by the overwhelming stench of death. He had screamed at her for breaking her promise, yelling and cursing as the others tried to stop him from destroying the entire hut . It was only after his hand reached for hers, to be greeted by the chill of death that he broke down cradling her body to his chest. His body refusing to do anything other than stare ahead with blurred vision as he rocked her back and forth.

He had not known how long he had been there holding her body but the taunting warmth of the sun's rays and the now overpowering smell of death had pulled him from his catatonic stupor turning his sorrow into determination. _'This will not be her ending! She's too good for this.' _ He layed her down gently placing a kiss on her forehead before shooting off into the distance. Leaving the others with nothing but a broken and anguished howl ringing from a distance.

It had not taken him long to find his brother, his increased speed and sense of smell locating him quickly. Sesshomaru had been shocked by Inuyasha's appearance instantly realizing what had happened, but it was his bastard brother's actions that had caused his stoic gaze to falter only if for a minute. He had thrown Tessaiga at his feet as he demanded his help. It was the first and only time he would ever see his proud and fiercely stubborn brother beg for anything. Throwing back the now useless sword he agreed.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl's frail body as greedy beings from the underworld swarmed about her body. Lifting tenseiga, and in one easy stroke returning the light to the young girl's body. Leaving immediately informing Inuyasha that the deed had been done.

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon long before he found the courage to see her. He found her lying on her side facing the wall, immediately assualted by the salty scent of tears. "I know you're there...Inuyasha." He grimaced at the sadness in her voice, he had known it would be there, he had been the cause of it after all. "...They told me...They told me you used the jewel..." Kagome faltered in fear of the harsh reality.

"It was the only way,Kagome." Inuyasha grit his teeth his words failing to convince even himself. "That's a lie, Inuyasha! And you know it!" Inuyasha looked down at the sting in her words. It was true. He knew he could have beat Naraku regardless. It had been his burning hatred for all that Naraku had done and the many years of rejection and self loathing that had left him susceptible to Naraku's manipulation. In the end they had won the battle but Naraku was able to leave behind one last festering wound. He had succeeded in causing a rift between him and the ones he loved...a rift he had willingly allowed.

He stood still as he took in the girl before him. The same stubborn, insufferable, amazing and beautiful girl he found had somehow wormed her way into his heart staking claim and securing a place just for her for all of eternity. He knew that she would forgive him after all she always did even as he continued to break her heart. He knew she would stay true to her promise, loyally standing by his side, but he wouldn't give her the chance this time. This would be the last time he would watch her heart shatter every time he looked into her eyes.

He didn't want to be the reason those tears fell anymore. That's why he had to break her heart this one last time. He knew she would cry and curse him for leaving but he couldn't hurt her, not anymore. "Kagome...I...I'm...I'm sorry. I promise I'll make this right." Turning back towards the door he stopped, gazing back towards the girl wishing she would turn and let him see those eyes one last time. He placed his hand on the now dormant Tessaiga, its emptiness mocking him for his choice. "Kagome...I promise...I'll do right by you...for once. I promise."

Inuyasha grit his teeth forcing his body out the door, fighting the urge to turn and console her. He stopped only for a moment as he grabbed tessaiga placing it softly against the wall pausing before whispering softly. "...Don't you know what you mean to me?"

He schooled himself as he sped off towards the waiting dai-youkai. "Let's go." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru as he took to the sky, quickly leaving the small village behind the horizon.

_'Goodbye...Kagome.'_

The bitterness of fall when everything gives way to prepare for the promise of spring, the wind bitter yet not cold enough for the first snow fall, a season of limbo where everything was yet in transition, neither here nor there. It suited the dai-youkai just fine as he sprinted past yet another sleepy village, still preparing for the long winter ahead. Ignorant to the biting wind as it toyed with his silver hair moving on to lift his moko-moko in its chilling waves.

He had traveled all through the night his only companion the dimly shining young moon. Pushing his body to the limits as his heart raced in anticipation, a feeling of coming home. He was coming to find her, his home. He had wasted too many years hiding away in shame and self loathing. He envisioned her smiling, her grey-blue eyes lit with happiness as they so often were. Would he find her in the village or had she gone back to her time and made a new life for herself. Would he even ever find her at all.

He cursed himself for ever waiting this long...for leaving in the first place. She had been the first, since his mother to fully accept him, the first to offer him unconditional love...The first to have his heart completely and he threw it away because he was too afraid to face her. Inuyasha scoffed as he landed, making his way to a small stream making its way down from the mountains. He stilled as he came to the water's edge, catching a glimpse of his tired reflection. His hands ghosting over the outlines of the markings gracing his cheeks, taking in his armor and moko-moko. He frowned as he studied the image. An image he wasn't even sure she would recognize.

His gaze catching on the twin peaks that adorned his head a remnant from his life before. A reminder of the choice he had made, mocking him every day for his foolishness. He shattered the image as he filled his gourd, quickly taking off and leaving the stream in the distance. He looked out over the expanse before him as he leapt from a ledge taking to the air. _'Musashi...It's been so long since being even this close. I should reach Edo in about five days if I keep up this pace...I wonder.' _

A young girl watched from bellow as the image of the white-haired demon eclipsed the light of the moon, quickly disappearing with the wind. "What is it?" The small girl turned to her mother as she motioned for her to come inside. "Do not worry, momma. He is only looking for something." The young mother smiled gently as she let down the woven door mat, making her way to her small daughter. "You are a strange one, my dear, Kaiyo. Now get to bed, it's cold out."

Katsuo and Kagome sat side by side as the sun slowly set behind the horizon. The white-haired demon watched from the corner of his eye as the young onna nursed her small cup of tea. _'Lord Yuuto didn't lie when he spoke of her. She is quite talented.' _He smiled shyly as she turned to look at him. _'And even more beautiful.'_

"If you do not mind me asking, Kagome. How is it you came to be an Onna?" Katsuo watched as she gently placed the cup back on the tray and swept back a few rebellious strands of dark hair. "I do not mind at all, Katsuo. It will be ten years this coming summer since I have come to live here." Katsuo looked on intently as her polite smile slowly faded. "I left my village after I was orphaned. I wandered several months before coming upon a young girl being attacked by a lizard demon. I wasn't aware at the time but the young girl was Ruri-sama, Lord Yuuto's only daughter."

Katsuo nodded in understanding as she continued with her story. "As thanks the Lord took me in and gave me a home as a proper lady of the court..."

"I surmise that didn't suit you too well?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the demon's words. "Well...No it didn't. I was of course very thankful for Lord Yuuto's kindness." Kagome looked down as she fiddled with the hem of her outer kimono, hoping Katsuo wouldn't question the loose ends in her story. "An interesting tale, Kagome. A tale that leaves just as much mystery as before." The demon looked out towards the quickly fading sunlight. "I will ask no more questions, Onna, do not worry. It is not my place to pry on one's past." Kagome watched as he turned back towards her and smiled softly.

The two sat in mutual silence, watching as the moon appeared, reclaiming it's place in the sky. "I would like to ask one last question though." Kagome quickly looked over at the white-haired demon. "How is it that a miko comes to posses a demon sword?"

Kagome bowed her head allowing her hair to provide a temporary cover for the sadness in her eyes. "I had no right to ask, I am sorry." Katsuo watched as she slowly lifted her head, allowing the moonlight to play upon her face once more. "I apologize, Katsuo, but That will have to remain another one of mysteries...for now." In all his life he hadn't been so confused. Her sadness had been tangible and yet as she spoke she dawned the brightest of smiles. _'Why do humans try so hard to mask their feelings?'_

Her fingers toyed with the tattered cloth as she ran her hands over the swords handle. It had been a year after she made a home for herself in the west that she traveled to the demon swordsmith, with tetsaiga secured to her waist. Totosai had been more than happy to repair the fang for her and so, Tetsaiga had become hers. It no longer possessed the means to transform but the blade was sturdier than any human sword and it suited her just fine on the battlefield.

She remembered Totosai's silence, never once asking about Inuyasha and why it was not he who brought the sword. She couldn't be sure why, whether it was because he could already sense it or he had just forgotten altogether, but the look he gave her when she left led her to believe that he did remember and indeed had already perceived the change in the sword's intended owner.

"I really shouldn't be so surprised that Katsuo knew. He is a demon after all." Kagome looked up at the sound of the shoji sliding open. "You should sleep. You pushed yourself too hard today." Kagome nodded smiling half heartedly as she placed the sword back against the wall. "I know, Shippou. I just have too much on my mind." Shippou watched as she made her way slowly to the other shoji, leading out to the gardens.

Her long black hair lit softly by the dim moonlight, a loose outer robe clinging to her small frame and her empty eyes. In all the years he had known her there were only a handful of times he had seen her look so numb and every time he knew the reason. Kagome stared unseeingly past the gardens as she felt the longing filter through. White haired demons, soldiers to the brother of the man she loved, it seemed the fates found it funny to keep her dangling from that frayed rope, that tiny bit of hope that she would see him again.

Her tears finally broke free as she felt Shippou take her hand in his. "What a fool I am, Shippou. I cry at every little reminder of him, always pining over a man who I will never see again. When will it stop hurting, when will I stop missing him?" Shippou watched as she swept away the tears with the sleeve of her robe. Moving her to sit with him on the wooden deck. "It never does, you know." Kagome looked over at Shippou's quiet reply.

"What do you mean, what doesn't?" Shippou moved to place his arms on his knees as he crossed his legs. "The pain, it will never stop hurting." Kagome looked down as the space between them filled with a painful silence. "I still grieve for the loss of my father and mother, the pain never really goes away...I just think...I think that your heart learns to live with it, like a pain your body learns to ignore. It's still there but every now and then something comes along that reminds you that the pain still exists." Shippou stopped as a small breeze made its way through the trees. "I don't think you're a fool for holding onto that hope...But you should not allow the life you have now to pass you by." Kagome couldn't help the small smile that graced her face at Shippou's words. He was right. She would never be able to let go of her hope no matter how unlikely, but she had her life in the here and now. A life she shouldn't pass by .

Kagome caught her breath as Shippou moved to face her. "No more crying, ok? I hate to see you cry...besides you look much better when your face isnt all red and puffy."

The breeze picked up as laughter could be heard resonating from somewhere within the Daimyo's small castle. Katsuo watched from his room on the opposite side of the compound as the little Onna and Kit sat side by side under the faint moonlight. The gentle breeze carrying the smallest hint of salt. _'Why does she cry?' _Katsuo slowly stood and made his way back to his fire, closing the shoji behind him. Leaning against the wooden wall he watched as the fire popped and flared as it ate away at the wood within. _'Why do I care so, of what makes her tears fall?' _

His eyes became heavy as the extra warmth of the fire lulled him into a peaceful sleep. His last thoughts were of the ebony haired Onna as she stood in the sunlight. _'I wish to know you...Kagome.'_

A.N.

I hope this chapter helped clear some things up for you guys as to why Inuyasha and Kagome are where they are and why they have not seen each other in so long. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

Kaiyo - forgiveness


	8. To Live

Ch.8

To Live

Kagome looked out over the garden as she leaned against the shoji's frame. It was mid afternoon and she had yet to leave her room. Yesterday's fighting had taken more out of her than she had expected but then again she had allowed herself to become a blubbering mass of emotional distress the night before. "What is it, my friend?... that takes you so far away from here?" Kagome turned to see Hotaru gently sliding the screen shut with her foot as she gracefully held one of the Lord's lacquered trays. Kagome turned her attention back to the view outside her shoji, her eyes slowly wandering across the garden to the guest rooms Lord Yuuto had given the youkai.

"Might I trouble you to join me for tea?" Hotaru kept her eyes on her work as she slowly set out a pair of cups, slowly filling them with steaming green tea. _'I don't think you're a fool for holding onto that hope...But you should not allow the life you have now to pass you by.' _Kagome sighed softly remembering Shippou's words from the night before. He was right. It was ridiculous for her to think she could forget Inuyasha but she had a life in the here and now and loved ones that she would not take for granted. "I'm sorry for my gloomy mood, Hotaru."

"Do not be sorry. You are not a statue that sheds no tears, Kagome. You should not try so hard to act like one." Hotaru smiled brightly as she motioned to the cushion across from her. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that graced her face, her friend had the rare gift of a contagious smile. "Thank you, Hotaru for bringing me tea and lending me your company." The ebony haired handmaiden nodded in response as she placed her small cup to her lips, sipping leisurely before gently placing it back onto the tray.

Kagome sat, legs tucked beneath her as she watched browning leaves being pulled from their branches by the breeze. "What were they like?" The miko was torn from her musings by the quick question. "huh?" Hotaru rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. "The youkai, what were they like?" Kagome tucked a few strands of hair back behind her hair before placing her cup near her mouth. "Interesting. I enjoyed the time I had yesterday..."

Hotaru grinned as Kagome cut herself off before she began rambling as usual. "Did you very much enjoy the second in command?" Kagome's eyes shot open as she choked on the tea she had just sipped. "What are you talking about?! You are impossible, Hotaru! I do not enjoy the company of just any man who walks by." The pouting Onna turned her face, covering the soft dusting of red that slowly appeared. "He is not just "any man" and besides he is very handsome."

Kagome looked up immediately, face growing redder by the moment. "What would you know?" Her graceful friend held a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "It was hard not to notice the two of you sitting side by side late last night...and do not even try to tell me other wise! I know it's true...otherwise you wouldn't be blushing so." Kagome looked down her eyes becoming dark once again as she fiddled with imaginary strings on her robe. "Do not be that way, Kagome. I am only joking."

Kagome nodded her head slowly. "It's just..." The young girl looked on not in pity but a sadness from the pure understanding of her situation. "You still love him." She watched as her friend lifted her head and nodded in silent agreement. The two sat on in mutual silence either one much too engrossed in their thoughts to break it. Hotaru sighed, placing her empty cup back onto the tray as she turned to see her friend transfixed on the image withing her own cup.

"I must go now, Kagome. Ruri-sama is to try on a new kimono for the winter festival." Kagome stood and opened the shoji for her friend as she carried the tray. Hotaru made her way past the frame only to stop and turn to her friend. "I understand how you feel, Kagome. I just think...You looked very happy last night when you were talking." With that her friend smiled softly and made her way down the hallway, leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

Inuyasha glared as his stomach growled in protest to his spur of the moment fasting. He had traveled for three days now with only two more to go. His anxiety leaving him little time for rest or food. _'This landscape looks familiar.' _The inu youkai slowed as he realized just where he was, looking out for signs of the village he knew lied ahead. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he put his nose to the wind sorting out the different smells. _'Herbs.' _Inuyasha vaulted from the tree tops as he took to the sky hoping for a better view.

"Demon!" He couldn't help the annoyed rumble as village men came running out with pitchforks and make shift spears as he landed softly in the dirt. "What business have ye here, demon?" Inuyasha scanned the area quickly noting the bare field where he knew a variety of herbs had spent the previous months growing. The men jumped back in terror as he turned his golden eyes back on them. "I have no business with you, I am only here to see an old friend." The men parted as Inuyasha made his way down the path and towards an old hut on the outskirts of the village.

"Inu...yasha?" The inu looked up and smirked there in the doorway of the hut peaked the giant horse demon jinenji. "Oi, Jinenji!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have not seen lady Kagome since the time you accompanied her here." Inuyasha snorted as he poked a stick into the small fire. "I guessed as much." Jinenji's giant form shifted slightly as a small cat jumped onto his leg. The quiet between them left Inuyasha restless. He could feel the giants eyes on him and sense the questions the demon dare not ask. "Do you mind if I stay the night, Jinenji. I have two more days of travel ahead and this seems a good a place as any." The gentle demon murmured a soft 'yes', excusing himself to bring in more wood for the fire.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the hut as the flames blanketed him in a comforting warmth, reminding him of the nights he had spent traveling with Kagome. His golden eyes scanning the room seeing the ghost of a young girl moving about in the dim fire light. He allowed his body to relax in the safety of the hut as the scent of dried herbs danced through the air. Images of grey-blue eyes and a beaming smile played behind his eyelids. _'What an idiot I am...Ka-go-me.'_

A young girl from the surrounding town looked on in awe as the red-headed beauty before her flashed her a polite smile before continuing on, leaving her and her friends to gossip about the handsome demon. Kagome looked over scowling at the kit's prideful smile quickly smacking the young demon with her heavy coin purse. "You better not let all that go to your head, Shippou." Shippou glared back as he held his arm. "I wont!...Geez...Whats got you all uptight all the sudden?"

The mumbling onna ignored the kit in favor of weaving through the crowd towards the small shop ahead. Today was a day she had been looking forward for some time. Today she was picking up a beautiful kimono she had commissioned months ago for the up coming winter celebration. Kagome sighed, her excitement waning only a bit as she thought of the unavoidable battles her and her comrades would have to take part in.

The thought of purchasing a new kimono in the midst of such an issue seemed so selfish. She let out a heavy sigh as she worried her lip. Shipou glanced over as his sensitive ears caught the small sound she had made. "It's not like you knew this whole thing was gonna happen." Kagome kept her eyes on the muddy trail before her. Her son's intuition no longer catching her off guard. "I know I just feel a bit...ridiculous." Shippo scoffed as he offered her his arm, helping her leap over a small pothole. "You are the furthest thing from selfish, Kagome. And besides, Akio himself said that all youkai attacks have ceased."

"Ah Lady Kagome, welcome back!" The two looked up to see the tiny smiling man waving them inside the shop. The small man wandered into the back of his shop after bowing politely to the two. "I know you will be very pleased, Lady Kagome." She smiled in amusement as she heard the little man curse as he rummaged through his cluttered work room. "Ah ha!"

Kagome poked the bored in the side catching his attention as the man stumbled out with a neatly wrapped parcel. "I am most proud of the work on this one, my lady." The man beamed with pride as he carefully unwrapped the package. Kagome couldn't help the gasp as he revealed the beautiful fabric he had chosen. She reached forward running her fingers over the silk as he pulled out the elegant Kimono.

Beautiful white silk adorned with dark grey swallows, the long sleeves fading from a light blue to a dark midnight at the ends, the bottom of the kimono mirroring the sleeves. "It's beautiful, Masaaki-san!" The man beamed at his appeased customer. "I am most happy that it is to your liking, Lady Kagome." Shippou smiled at his adopted mother's excitement as Masaaki proceeded to hand her a grey blue inner robe and a new pair of geta to go along with the outfit. "This is too much Masaaki-san!" The man only smiled brighter pushing the extra parcels into her arms.

You are one of my most favorite customers, Onna. After all you have done for us and Lord Yuuto, This is my way of saying Thank you." After many 'thank you's Kagome smiled and bowed in respect before leaving the small shop. "It really is very pretty. He does good work." Kagome smiled at Shippou's comment. "It is very beautiful. Masaaki is very talented in what he does. I have a great amount of respect for that man." Shippou couldn't help but smile as he watched Kagome clutching her packages like a child would a new toy.

The two walked on talking about the upcoming celebration as they passed multiple stalls and shops filled with everything from pottery and fabrics to futons and useful household items. A small cart adorned with many different ink paintings caught Kagome's eye. She weaved through the crowd as she made her way to the elderly man's makeshift shop, stopping when she glimpsed a head of snow-white hair. "How much for this?"

_'Katsuo?" _Kagome moved behind a nearby stall as she listened to the demon compliment the older man on his paintings. _'He is always so kind...so unlike other demons I've met.' _Kagome quickly reprimanded herself for her thoughts as she realized the smile they were causing. She pushed herself away from the wall and made her way towards the artist's cart. "I didn't know you were such a lover of fine art, Katsuo."

Katsuo kept his gaze on the painting before him as he smiled. "It seems you have found me out. I must admit, I have a weakness for beautiful things." Kagome blushed softly as Katsuo turned towards her. "What brings you all the way out here, little Onna? It must be quite important for you to risk these muddy roads." Katsuo looked down at his muddy boots as they settled into the soft earth beneath him.

"I came to pick up the new kimono I am to wear at the winter celebration." Katsuo nodded in understanding. "I see. I have heard quite a bit about the celebration. It's hard not to...three of my men get most excited at any opportunity for free sake." Kagome smiled as Katsuo rolled his eyes.

Kagome's eyes scanned the many different paintings, beautiful mountain scenes, a pretty young lady, cherry blossoms in bloom. She stopped as she saw a small bird in a a simple bamboo cage. "It is quite beautiful...Kagome." Kagome stood stunned as Katsuo handed the artist a large sum of money and handed Kagome the painting. "I can't accept this, Katsuo." The demon only smiled as he began to walk away. "It is a gift, little can't not accept a gift."

It took a moment for her to realize what had happened, blushing softly at the soft-spoken demon's subtle flirting. Katsuo stopped and turned as Kagome hurried to join him. Kagome looked down at the painting she held on top of her packages, lost in her thoughts as the two walked on in a comfortable silence. _'Why do I have to feel this way? I can't even accept a gift without feeling...like I'm...cheating?'_

"It seems your friend is busy." Kagome lifted her head only to find Shippou flirting with a young girl. Kagome glared at the kit annoyedly as he remained oblivious to her presence. "It looks like it." Katsuo smiled at her small pout. "Would you mind if...if I accompanied you?" She forgot how annoyed she had been as she saw Katsuo's shy smile. "Of course, Katsuo. I would like that."

Kagome brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as they walked down the muddy road. Memories of a long-lost friend hoped to pull her into a melancholy state as that feeling of betrayal bubbled back up within her. Kagome gasped in surprise as she felt herself pulled into the demons arms. "You almost went for a swim, little Onna." She looked over and indeed the demon had saved her from a very embarrassing and comfortable fall into a large muddy pothole. "Thank you."

Katsuo smiled brightly as he lifted and carried her over the muddy hole letting her down gently when they landed on the opposite side. "We wouldn't want to ruin that new kimono would we now." Her smile grew as they walked on, finding it so easy to communicate with the demon. Listening as his laughter rumbled through his chest as he spoke of the antics of yuudai and the brother's.

_'I can't forget you...but I want to live my life.'_

Shippou looked down the road to see his mother and the inu walking side by side, smiling as his sensitive ears picked up her laughter. _'Be happy my okaasan.' _

Jinenji watched as Inuyasha took off into the sky, armor shining in the sunlight his moko-moko trailing behind him. When he could no longer see the inu, Jinenji made his way to his empty hut. _'What have you done?...Lady Kagome, I hope you are safe.' _

A.N.

Ok so I just want to clear up, that yes Jinenji's mother is dead, that is why I did not mention her. After all it has been like ten years. I want to thank all of you for the reviews on chapter seven, I really love the feedback. It lets me know I'm doing something right. :3

A special thanks to PandoraNC, your reviews are really encouraging! :)


	9. Whats In A Name

Ch.9

What's In A Name

The sleepy country side slowly awoke as the first of the sun's rays reached out to warm the earth once more. The cold air blew through as it attempted a dance with the frosted grass only succeeding in freezing the skin of any who dared wander away from the warmth of their hearths. The demon payed no mind though, the bitter wind meant nothing as he leapt through a canopy of reds and yellows. The fading colors of fall bleeding together as he sped past, dancing and swirling together only to fade into the distance with every leap.

Through the sleepy silence of morning the only thing that could be heard was his steady heartbeat as his legs carried him closer and closer to home. How had he allowed so much time to pass? Were the walls around his emotions really that strong? His gold eyes glinted as the sun finally climbed its way over the hilltops, moving to embrace him in its warmth as well. _'One more sunrise...till I am home again.'_

The Dai youkai snarled as the smell of blood floated through the air assaulting his keen sense of smell. _'What the hell?' _The demon took to the sky searching for the source of blood spotting it almost immediately as a tiny village devoid of life came into view. Inuyasha landed softly creating a tiny cloud of dust. Scanning the obliterated village. _'Most of these dead...are men?'_

Inuyasha wandered further into the village as wooden structures began to crumble as the steady flames ate away slowly at the supports. _'They're soldiers...' _His eyes wandered to the clear blue skies above, watching as the grey smoke billowed above him mixing with the blue. He tore his gaze away and counted the fallen soldiers before quietly tilling up the ground. Even now as a full demon he would bury the human dead with respect. He could never forget the compassion his friends had taught him...even if he wanted to.

_'Kagome, wherever you are...be safe.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippou yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he made his way down the hall. Was there really any sense in calling a meeting this early in the morning? He shuffled to the side as he caught sight of delicately embroidered red silk slipping into the crowd. Weaving his way through a mass of men all trying to make their way into the same room. Lord Yuuto stood silently in the middle of the room accompanied by the introverted Akio. Shippou scanned the room finding her standing behind a group of men, half hidden by one of Akio's giant son's

Shippou grabbed the hilt of his sword out of nervous habit. There was something building in the air sending the hair on his neck to raise in anticipation. He couldn't pinpoint when the feeling had started only that the feeling steadily grew stronger with each passing day. The kit worried his lip as he kept a protective eye on his mother, could it have something to do with her, the woman who had helped fill the void his mother left behind with her passing? He prayed to the kami that it wasn't._ 'I know this feeling...why is it so familiar to me?' _Shippou furrowed his brow as he pushed away the unwelcome feeling. _'I'm sure it's nothing.'_

Quiet whispers hushed as Katsuo smoothly made his way through the crowd to stand by The Lord. The other's taking their place among the men, watching quietly as the lord leaned to whisper in Katsuo's ear before loudly clearing his throat. "I have called this meeting in regards to a rumor that has been going around as of late, a rumor that there have been no more youkai attacks on the camps straddling the border." The air grew tense as every being in the room held their breath, every mortal being silently praying for a reprieve, hoping for some good news.

"I have not said anything and I still hesitate for fear of premature celebration, But it seems from all of our reports that sightings of any youkai have been steadily declining along with the temperature. There have been few reports of groups of men wandering near the camps, but it seems without the youkai they lack the courage to attack.." A wave of relief washed over the room as the men rejoiced. Kagome smiled softly at the feeling of lightness that took over the room, listening as men made plans for their own small celebration at the nearby inn later that night.

Her eyes scanned the room finding Shippou in a world a million miles away. _'What bothers you, Shippou?'_. Her eyes wandered off as she heard the boisterous laughter of Yuudai and the brothers only to lock with a pair of bright blue eyes. Kagome smiled faintly,quickly looking away as she moved from her place beside an elaborate tapestry, towards the shoji screen. She kept her eyes lowered, wrestling with her tumultuous emotions.

She had so much conviction the other day when she declared she would live her life, but her determination faded away with the night as the sun chased away the early morning shadows. It was hard to live in the present when in her dreams she relived every memory of a moment spent with 'him'. Every time his face flashed through her mind her guilt grew stronger. Was she betraying him with every moment she spent with Katsuo, with every blush or flutter of her heart that was not caused by him?

Was her attraction to Katsuo only due to the similarities between him and the man who held her heart? Was she using him only to fill the void as a replacement...a cheap copy? She did not want to be the one responsible for creating a mirror image of the situation that had caused her so much heartache. _'Is this how Inuyasha felt...? _Her gaze dropped slowly with the weight of her thoughts as she squeezed the hilt of her precious tessaiga seeking the embrace of it's comforting protective energy. _'Why do I hold on so tightly when I don't even know...if he felt for me the way I felt for him?'_

"Go on now and enjoy the day it is well deserved." Shippou watched as Lord Yuuto smiled brightly dismissing the crowd. The red-headed kit made his way through the shoji and down the hall, making his way to the kitchen. It wouldn't fix everything but he knew how much Kagome loved a nice cup of tea and if he could ease only a bit of her stress he would be happy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's possible that the aspect of owning land lacked the incentive needed to keep the youkai fighting through the cold winter months." Katsuo watched as Akio nodded stiffly. "That does seem logical enough, My Lord. I worry though, if the humans are no longer backed by the youkai, why do they continue to be sighted near bordering camps?" The Lord cleared his throat at the question, pausing to collect his thoughts. He looked out over the courtyard, watching as men and women scurried along busily in excitement. They had been granted a few extra months of peace to live their lives. "This worries me as well, Akio. All of our reports have noted a decline of youkai activity and the attacks by either human or youkai have ended all together...but still...something does not feel right to me...What is your opinion, Katsuo?"

Katsuo held his hands behind his back as he looked out over the courtyard, his eyes glued to the hardy winter plants that took the place of the vibrant colors that had once graced the gardens. "It is hard to know for certain, but I believe it to be wise to have lookouts placed on the outskirts of town. Far enough away that if the need arises we would have time to prepare." The lord and Akio slowly nodded their heads in silent agreement. "You are very wise, Katsuo" The weary Daimyo paused as a cold wind whipped around the three. "Tell me, when should we expect Lord Inuyasha's return."

The white-haired demon turned his gaze away from the evergreens towards the two human men. "I suspect he will return shortly after your upcoming celebration." Lord Yuuto smiled softly. "I see. I do hope he finds what he is looking for. It seems even youkai Lords can carry the weight of regret." The three looked on silently as grey clouds moved in, the air growing colder. Katsuo furrowed his brows as he delved deeper into his thoughts.

_'What is it you are searching for my friend?'_

xxxxxxxxxx

The town's inn strained to contain its inhabitants as the night wore on. The excitement of the Daimyo's announcement and the subtle coaxing of the warm sake had coupled together creating a hazy blanket covering the prospect of battle. Tonight was a night to celebrate. To celebrate the gift the Kami had given them of a few more months of peace. To celebrate the warmth of a cozy home and the even warmer embrace of loved ones. With the melting of the snow and ice there would come the battles but for now, for now they were allowed to spend the harsh winter in the solace of their homes.

A chorus of slurred voices and drunken badgering silenced if only for a moment to let through the melodic laughter of the only female present. Katsuo watched from his quiet corner of the inn as the small woman looked on in amusement, his three fools succeeding in freeing her angelic smile. An ability he desperately hoped to posses.

He turned away as a small piece of wood propelled itself out of the small fire pit with a loud pop. He had not had a chance to speak with her since the day he had accompanied her home. He glared into the fire willing it to give him the answers he searched for. Had he misread her? Was he so poor in interpreting human emotions?

His rough hands moved, rubbing at the fatigue playing across his handsome features. _'I'm such a fool.' _He couldn't help the wandering of his eyes as they made their way back to her. Her long midnight hair and her grey blue eyes sparkling with happiness. What was it that made this female...this human so special?

Her stomach ached from laughter as the brothers and Yuudai went back and forth bickering hysterically over the details of a ridiculous story. Kagome smiled brightly at Shippou's musical laughter. It always lifted her spirits to hear him laugh. She turned away slowly wiping away the happy tears that pooled in the corner of her eyes, focusing on the floorboards as her senses tingled. She turned to the side lifting her eyes slowly, blushing softly when they met with the bright blue of Katsuo's.

She smiled brightly motioning for the demon to join them. Katsuo smirked, pushing himself off the wall and made his way towards the giggling Onna. Kagome poked the demon's shoulder as he sat beside her. "Aren't you much happier over here then in that dark corner?" Katsuo nodded, smiling softly as he leaned in towards the small girl. "As a matter of fact I am, Lady Kagome. My many thanks for inviting me to join you."

Kagome sneered playfully at the demon's teasing. "So Katsuo-san, what do you think of all this new information? Will you and the others be leaving...since it seems, at least for the moment, that we are in no danger.?" Katsuo shook his head softly. "I can not answer. That is a question better saved for our general." Katsuo watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome nodded, worrying her lip softly. "Oh yes. I must admit that had completely slipped my mind."

Her only answer was a soft "Hn" as they sat in silence listening to the lively conversations swirling around them. "When do you expect him back?" The demon closed his eyes softly counting down the days in his head. "He should be reaching his destination tomorrow if I am not mistaken. I'm not sure how long he plans to stay before returning. I'm assuming a week at most before he returns...if he finds whatever he is looking for."

"What does he look for?" Katsuo watched as Kagome kept her gaze on the three demons, laughing softly at Yuudai's semi drunken ramblings. "He didn't give me an answer...all I know is that his destination lies within Musashi." Kagome bit her lip at the mention of the familiar name. "I lived in Musashi once...in a town called Edo...before I came here."

Katsuo furrowed his brow in surprise. "That is quite a long way, especially for a human." A small smile graced her features as she turned her gaze towards him. "I know. It took me many months to find myself here. I hadn't realized how long I had been traveling until I was told where I was." The white-haired demon looked back towards the fire, silently willing her to reveal just a bit more about herself. _"What sort of thing would cause such a journey for a tiny human woman?'_

Shippou eyed the two as he allowed a wooden beam to support his full weight. His arms crossed and sensitive ears locked onto his mother's gentle voice. That feeling...the feeling of something very wrong, something dark hiding just beyond the shadows had returned. Happily disrupting the short-lived peace. _'Kuso! I'm becoming paranoid. Time to call it a night.' _

Emerald eyes wandered worriedly from the two beside him, scanning the room suspiciously finding nothing out of place but a few sleeping soldiers too full of saké to keep their eyes open any longer. Shippou glared once more before turning his attention to his adopted mother. "I think I will head back now, Okaasan. I'll start a fire for you."

"Wait just a second, let me go with you." Shippou put his hand out gently signaling her to stop. "No, stay awhile. That way your room will be warm and you can tell me how Yuudai's story ends." Shippou smiled brightly as his mother agreed and plopped back down into the warm cushion. "Oyasumi, Mom...Katsuo." The two demons locked eyes for only a moment before Shippou turned and made his way out into the cold night air.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sleepy silence of night hung over the Daimyo's meager castle like a barrier, forbidding even the ghostly howl of a strong wind. Many of the men from the surrounding area still enjoying a warm cup of saké at the inn on the far side of town leaving their homes to add to the unsettling silence. In the shadows a thin figure passed silently down a wooden path as he made his way past several darkened shoji only to stop quietly next to one of the many screens.

The peaceful spell broken by a soft click as a screen slowly pushed open granting entrance to the Onna's room. The darkness parted ways scattering to the corners of the room becoming shadows as a small spark gave life to the small fire pit at the center of the room. Shippou sighed softly as he sat back on his haunches watching as the tiny flames morphed into a healthy glow. _'Leaving has only made it worse.' _

He leaned back allowing himself to plop onto the floor bringing his knees up, providing support for his weary head. The feeling steadily rising as he squeezed his eyes shut. Searching out any possible abnormality as his eyes caught site of Kagome's lonely sword, leaning against the wall close to her futon. Shippou watched in confusion as tendrils of soft blue light emanated and danced about the sword as they searched for some preordained anchor.

_'Tessaiga?' _Shippou crawled closing the short distance between himself and the demon sword, pulling the sword gently into his lap and watching as the tendrils seemed to reach out towards the softly lit shoji. _'Tessaiga...what are you trying to tell me?'_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Thank you for offering to walk me back, Katsuo." The demon smiled as the moonlight highlighted his snow-white hair. "No need to thank me. That kit of yours made it very clear what would happen if I didn't. Not that I wouldn't have regardless." The inu added the last bit hoping he hadn't sounded as if he wouldn't have walked with her on his own. "He didn't even say anything to you, Katsuo...unless I really did drink much more than I thought."

Katsuo let out a deep laugh at the look of confusion on her face. "No, Kagome. You are right he didn't say anything,he didn't need to his look said it all." Kagome giggled still sounding a bit worried. "Oh I see,one of those 'demon' things, right?" The two laughed as Kagome wiggled her fingers about, in her eyes mimicking the mystery of demon communication. The laughter died down as her last cup of saké, compliments of Yuudai and the brother's, began to work its magic. _'I really need to learn to say no.'_

"He is really very protective of you, your kit." Kagome smiled softly at Katsuo's words. She didn't need to be told she knew very well how much the kit cared for her and she, him in return. "We have known each other for many years. He has been like a son to me since the day we first met." Her eyes glazed over wistfully as she replayed her memories of their first encounter. "Well maybe not the first day, the little snot did steal from me and he almost got me killed too!"

Katsuo walked on quietly keeping his confusion to himself as her laughter rung through the quiet town. "Where I come from...they say the strongest bonds are formed through hardship...The bond I share with Shippou is just that. We were all thrown together...such a band of misfits, but we all grew so close like a family." The small woman sniffled as tears began to run down her reddened cheeks leaving Katsuo at a loss as he tried to console the crying woman.

"Oh Katsuo! I'm so sorry, pay me no mind. I'm such a horrible rambler when I'm nervous." Kagome's eyes flew open as she squeaked in embarrassment her cheeks reddening even more. "I didn't mean to say that...any of it actually. It..it's just so sad how things can change so...so much!" Kagome threw her hands over her face in a vain attempt to cover her sadness as Katsuo stopped to gather the sobbing woman in his arms.

"It's only the sake, Kagome. You will feel better after a good long rest and I promise I wont remember anything you've said." Kagome sniffled, falling into a light sleep as she sheltered her face from the cold in his chest. "You promise?" Katsuo's laugh rumbled through his chest causing a soft gasp from the tiny bundle in his arms. "I promise, Kagome."

Katsuo watched as the exhausted woman peaked up from under her black bangs, her eyes widening in surprise as she brought a tiny hand to his face. "You came back for me?...I've missed you so much...I..Inu..." The silent demon watched as her features stilled and her breathing evened softly. _'Inu?'_

In the cover of darkness a pair of eyes watched as the demon slowly carried the Onna back to her room. "My beautiful flower, you never learn do you? I guess you just want me to teach you myself. After all a woman needs to know her place, especially one as beautiful as you...Kagome."

A.N.

This is my apology for how suck-y chapter eight was, I hope you are all appeased by all the new twists :)

I want to send a special thank you to Memaviking for her awesome suggestions! Once again thank you to every single person who is reading my story and the ones who are cheering me on with their reviews! You are all awesome! :)

oyasumi-goodnight

Kuso-Damnit

Onna-Lady (Onna Bugeisha is the female equivalent to a samurai.)

Okaasaan-mother

Musashi- an area of feudal japan near southern coast

Edo-The feudal name for modern-day tokyo


	10. Here Is Much Closer Than You Think

Ch. 10

Here Is Much Closer than you think

The modest room glowed an ethereal blue, the winter moon sending down gentle rays to grace the chilled earth, the tiny window allowing a select few to shine upon the still figures within. A calloused hand ghosted over the soft features of its beloved's sleeping face, gently sweeping away a small curtain of brown hair. "What has you up so early?"

Violet eyes widened, her soft voice breaking the spell of the silent morning. "Do I need a reason to admire a beauty such as you?" Sango smiled brightly at Miroku's words, placing a small hand on the one that held her face. "Try as you might, you do not fool me, monk." Sango giggled softly as her husband's handsome features contorted into a pout.

A quite crackle emanated from the dying fire in the middle of the room, pulling both from the magic of the gentle moment. Brown eyes fell softly onto her folded hands, all thoughts going quiet as she absorbed the familiar feeling. Her eyes wandered to her husband's thoughtful face as he stared into the dying fire. She reached for his hand as she gently scooted closer. "You feel it, don't you? That is what has you up so early."

He smiled softly as he gently squeezed her small hand. "I do." The room grew silent as the two sat hand in hand happily enjoying the rare moment. "I suppose it's a good thing were up so early. I imagine we will be expecting a guest shortly after the sun rises." Sango softly hummed in agreement , wrapping both arms around his one and leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

"I wonder...what has changed his mind after so many years?" Neither one answered, their thoughts wandering to fond memories of many years ago. "I am only happy our old friend has decided to put his stubbornness aside...It matters not why, to me." Sango rubbed her arms as a cold wind wandered into the small room. She smiled softly pulling her husband back under the warm covers.

"You know,we still have awhile before our guest arrives and I can think of a much better way to spend it then staring into a dying fire." The monk smiled brightly as he pulled the brown-eyed beauty into his arms. "What a wonderful idea, my dear wife. Why waste such a perfect moment?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stubborn dried leaves floated softly to the forest floor below, loosing their battle to hold on as limbs shook, freeing themselves of the last remnants of spring and summer. The demon's covered feet touching down for only a moment as he lept from tree to tree in the silence of pre morning. Strands of silver and the white of his moko-moko trailing behind him as he sped through the forest baring his name, as he carried on his playful race with the slowly rising sun.

The demon smirked, his heart lightening as the sun's rays began to softly fan through the evergreens and bare branches of the ginkgo and maple. A few hundred yards more and he would be able to see the village lying just beyond the forest...his forest.

He vaulted over the trees as he sped by a small meadow, keeping his eyes glued to the horizon as he struggled to ignore the well he knew lay just beyond these trees. His heart pounded louder with each tree he passed only to skip a beat when he unknowingly landed on one of the God tree's sturdy branches before pushing off with a burst of energy, clearing the canopy and squinting, only for a moment, as the sun's rays hit his golden eyes.

There in the distance, painted by the early morning sun was the village...their village. His breath caught for only moment before he landed in the tall fall grass that graced the hills surrounding the village.

He cleared his mind as he gently allowed his senses to stretch out over the village hoping, to find what he had come all this way for. His feet, with a mind of their own, carried him ever closer to the edge of the small village. "Ohayou gozaimasu." Inuyasha froze at the friendly greeting, looking up to see a young boy standing expectantly, at the edge of an empty rice paddy. "Don't you say hi to me kid! I'm a demon you should be getting your ass back inside not sayin' good morning." Inuyasha mockingly mimicked the kid's greeting in a high-pitched and overly friendly voice.

Inuyasha trudged up the frosty hillside, making his way towards the kid. "Oi, kid! You deaf or sumthin'?" He glared his golden eyes as the boy crossed his arms defiantly returning his gaze with a glare of his own. " Shouldn't you be sittin' in a hut somewhere annoying your mother." The boy scoffed as he kicked a small rock into the empty paddies. "I would be, but my mother sent me out here to wait for you."

Inuyasha stared at the kid, quizzically raising an eyebrow. "Wha?...what are you talking about? Who sen..." He looked up to watch as the boy made his way up the hill. "You coming or what...inu-ojisan?" The demon reeled at the new nickname, rushing to catch up to the boy. "Dammit kid! What the hell is all this 'inu-ojisan' crap?!" The boy shook his head slowly as they continued their way to the village sighing as he ignored the stares and whispers. "My name is Miyatsu. I am the only son born to my father, that's why I was the one sent out here to stand in the cold instead of one of my sisters."

Miyatsu scowled as he moved his crossed arms higher onto his chest. "I shouldn't complain though...I have grown up hearing much about you Inuyasha-ojisan. I must admit I wanted to be the first to meet you." The inu youkai turned towards the kid a disbelieving look on his face. 'This kid...wanted to meet me...first?'

"Hey kid...about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it. I knew what to expect." Inuyasha growled lowly at the kid's dismissal. "What's that supposed to mean?" Miyatsu shook his head as the two continued, passing Kaede's old hut. "You see that big hut...right there?" Inuyasha nodded as Miyatsu pointed forward. "That is my home."

The two walked in silence, trading side long glances as they made their way up to the large hut."Inuyasha! My old friend!" Inuyasha froze, the familiar greeting ringing in his ears, continuing on to stir up old memories. He lowered his head a small smirk on his face as he turned towards the happy voice. "Miroku, it's been awhile, ne?"

xxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sat quietly, his legs crossed and back against the wall as he listened to the loud laughter and excited chatter of Miroku and Sango's six children. "So many...kids." Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's glazed expression, shooing his children out, as his friend watched amazed at the amount of children that ran back and forth. "It has been many years, a lot of things have changed...not just you, my friend."

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the laughing children as his old friend gently placed a small cup back on its tray. His aura laced with the slight longing that accompanied the mind's need to reminisce. "You have certainly changed, Inuyasha. Although it sounds, from my son's account, some things have stayed the same." The demon's heart lightened as his friend's laughter filled the room.

How long it had been since he had the chance to hear the voices of his friends...to enjoy their company. Sango's gentle voice reached through the silence as she handed the two men a bowl of steaming stew. "You certainly look much different. Surprisingly enough the armor suits you...I just can't believe you aren't running around bare foot anymore."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring sidelong at Sango's teasing causing the couple to break out in laughter. "It seems to me much has stayed the same." The demon snorted at the two's laughter turning his attentions toward his super. "I was recruited into Sesshomaru's army. Now that I am full youkai...he thought it best for me to take my place as the late Inu No Taisho's younger son."

"I thought as much when we saw you leave with him." The three friends grew silent as they immersed themselves in thought. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he placed his bowl on the floor. "Kaede-baba?"

The two looked up at his quiet question, both men gazing into the fire as Miroku answered softly. "She is buried next to her sister's headstone, near the small shrine." Inuyasha nodded solemnly, poking the fire with a small stick. "When?"

Sango placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder, smiling softly before she spoke. "Not long after the last battle...She only lived to see two more winters." The room grew quiet leaving only the sound of the fire. "...And Shippou, what's the little snot up to these days?" Miroku sighed lowering his bowl. "He left for kitsune training...not even a year after everything happened. I suppose he felt...there was no real reason to stay. He has come to visit every now and then though and the kids are quite fond of him and look forward to his visits."

Inuyasha lowered his head, Miroku's words blending into the background as he drowned in his thoughts. _'I was right...I've waited too long. She must have a family of her own on the other side of the well. Children...a husband...I'm such an idiot!' _Why else would Shippou leave? He knew as long as Kagome stayed in the village he would stay to protect her. Sango placed a gentle hand on his shoulder gently pulling him from his melancholly thoughts.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked back into the fire as he summoned the courage to form the words."Ka...Has she...gone back?" Sango smiled sadly at her friend as she kneeled beside him, her husband making his way to gather their children. "Inuyasha...she has gone...but not to where you believe her to be."

Golden eyes snapped open in horror as he searched Sango's brown eyes. Had he truly been too late? Did he have her brought back once only to die while he was away sulking? "Inuyasha! No, it's not what you think." Relief washed over the demon as he leaned his head against the wall. "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

Sango stood quietly making her way towards a darkened room. "I am sorry, Inuyasha...I didn't mean to scare you." He watched as she entered the darkened room and quietly came out carrying a small bundle. "She has gone, Inuyasha, but not to the other side of the well." Sango sat quietly, her legs folded as she gently placed the bundle in her lap.

"Not long after you left...Kagome went to the well. We all begged her not to, in fear of not seeing her again. Now...I feel so horrible for willing her to stay." Sango sniffed quietly as she focused her gaze on the small package. "She said she couldn't stay here...with all those memories eating away her will to move forward...The well...It denied her, Inuyasha...she was not allowed to return home."

Inuyasha watched as a small tear trailed down her face, free-falling onto her hands below. "Not even a month later she left the village. She left everything...from that year." Sango gripped the bundle, holding it to her chest before handing it to her friend. "She left this...for you, in case you ever came back." Inuyasha timidly reached for the package, watching as another tear trailed down Sango's face.

He stared at the bundle, his hand's refusing to open the fabric revealing the content's within. "Sango..." The former taijiya paused at the door frame as she made her way to prepare her young children for the cold night ahead. "Where is she?" Sango sighed heavily never turning to meet Inuyasha's gaze as she spoke softly.

"I failed once...as her friend, Inuyasha...and that failure caused her a heartache she didn't deserve...I WILL NOT...fail Kagome again." Inuyasha bowed his head as Sango made her way out of the room, leaving him with only his thoughts in the quiet room. _'I have no right to ask her...I was the one who left...I was the one who did this to Kagome.'_

_xxxxxxxxx_

The horizon glowed, a perfect picture painted with shades of red and yellow, providing the last bit of light to accompany the demon on his short trek. His footsteps were light as he made his way down the small path leading out of the village. "You'll find nothing there but sadness, my friend." Inuyasha turned to see an older man with a kind smile, his back hunched over as he supported himself with a small walking stick.

He couldn't remember who the man was or place his face in his memory but he nodded his head in acknowledgement regardless. He was well aware he wouldn't find anything but the traces of residual emotions surrounding the well and embedded within the wooden structure itself. He lifted his head as he made his way down the familiar path.

His palms bleeding as he squeezed his fists closed. Watching in silent torment as images played out in front of him. Every moment spent with her...the whiny little girl who broke the jewel, the girl who healed his heart from over a century of built up bitterness...the girl who gave her life for him...for all of them. Her smile plagued him as the memory of her danced around, leading him up the now overgrown path.

His breath caught as he finally broke through the trees, his foot landing in a meadow once filled with wild flowers and the laughter of an innocent girl having been replaced by fall grass and an empty heartache. He weaved his way slowly through the tall dry grass, his golden eyes never loosing contact with the overgrown well.

The comforting rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon leaving in its place the melancholy hue of the winter moon. The moonlight bounced off his silver hair as he fell to his knees beside the well, his heart aching as he placed his arms on the rim providing a cushion as he lay his head down. The tall grass swayed with the cold wind, reflecting the pale moonlight as they danced to and fro.

He smiled sadly at the hazy apparition the moonlight molded just for him. Watching as the pale figure glided across the field finding her place across from him her elbows supported by the lip of the well as she held her head in her hands. "What are you looking for?"

He smiled sadly as he locked eyes with the beautiful apparition. "You...I'm looking for you." A small giggle resonated through the meadow as the pale figure smiled back shaking her head softly. "I'm right here, silly. What are you waiting for?" His brows furrowed as he looked down into the empty well. "I don't know where 'here' is...I...I don't know where you are."

Golden eyes squeezed shut as a small glowing hand reached for his cheek forcing him to look up at the moonlight's ghostly image. "Here? Here is so much closer than you think, Inuyasha." He watched with longing as the figure began to fade into a hazy mist, her smile still bright as she whispered softly."I've been waiting such a long time for you, don't leave me waiting any longer...'dog boy'"

Inuyasha sat quietly, smiling at the old nickname, burying his head in his arms dejectedly. "My mind is so cruel..."

_'Come for me...Inuyasha.'_

_xxxxxxxx_

Kagome lay still, her eyes gazing unseeingly at the ceiling. She payed no mind as soft tears trailed down her cheek, wetting her hair. The warmth of her quilts lending comfort as she slowly came down from her temporary high. She slowly turned her head to the side watching as the sun's rays warmed the fabric of her shoji.

_"I'm looking for you..." _Kagome squeezed her eyes shut releasing the last of her tears. As the quiet meeting from her dream replayed over and over. "Inuyasha...are you really looking?"


	11. Words Aren't Always Necessary

Ch.11

Words Aren't Always necessary

The sun had yet to rise, leaving the demon to stand in a cold, dark silence. His gaze transfixed to two small headstones as he ignored the chilling breeze. His feet carried him closer his heart heavy as he placed a hand on the newest of the two cold stones. It was hard for most demons to understand the concept of mortality. Even for him with all the sadness and loss he had experienced early on his life, he still did not fully comprehend how short a human's life really was.

In the silence of early morning he watched as his breath fanned out in a warm haze, remembering his first love and the short time they had spent together. He remembered Kaede, the kid sister of his beloved, he could never imagine how much even she would come to mean to him. A fifty year sleep and only a year of confiding and depending on the old woman had molded a special place for her, even in such a short amount of time.

He listened to the faint sounds carried on the wind as the village below began to wake with the first signs of morning. He closed his eyes as he let his hand fall away from the stone. Was this the only thing that awaited him? Losing every person who ever mattered to him, watching as the years would steal away more and more of his precious happiness? Was this to be all he would have left of Kagome in the end, a cold stone for him to stand and mourn over for centuries to come?

_'I am an even bigger fool than I think myself to be.' _The demon leaned down as he reached into his haori. "I'm sorry I don't have any flowers to offer you right now. I hope what I do have, you will accept." He leaned forward tying a small cord around the first stone then moving to do the same for the second. "I know they aren't much but I figured they would last longer than real flowers anyways."

He stood silently, brushing the dirt from his knees before bowing softly. "Kaede...Kikyo...Thank you." The silence was broken by the wind's mournful howl as he turned and made his way down the small path. The sun lazily peaked up over the small hills as it signaled a beginning to another day. He wandered through the sleepy village as he made his way back to the warmth of Sango and Miroku's hut. His eyes fell on the tiny hut that once provided a safe haven for him and his friends.

The emptiness of the old hut only added to his melancholy. Was there a reason, other than nostalgia, that the old woman's hut still stood? _'There's no point in asking pointless questions. It doesn't matter anymore either way.'_

Inuyasha made his way to the hut, quietly moving aside the reed mat, stilling as he saw the youngest of Miroku's daughters standing just in front of the door. "Why are you out here by yourself? It's cold, you should still be in your bed." The little girl whimpered softly as he made his way into the small main room only to be stopped again by the tiny girl as she wrapped her arms around one of his legs.

"Please don't leave, inu-ojisan." He couldn't help the confusion as the girl gripped harder, tears trailing down her face. "What are you sad for? You only just met me." Inuyasha waited silently as the little girl smushed her face into the red fabric of his hakama. "You are a strange kid, you know that?"

He gently pulled the small girl from his leg as he leaned down to face her. "What's your name, girl?" The tiny girl sniffled as she looked up smiling softly. "My momma and papa named me after my obasan. I'm Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile that formed, the girl's declaration reminding him of her namesake. "You know what...I think it suits you...Kagome."

The youkai lost his train of thought as he heard his name being called from across the room, watching as Sango and Miroku made their way into the small room. "Inuyasha, do you think you could help carry in some wood for the fire?" He nodded softly as he rolled up his sleeves and made his way out the door with Miroku.

The two walked side by side listening as their footsteps crunched the frozen grass below. "You have made quite an impression on them, Inuyasha, especially the little one." Miroku watched as Inuyasha nodded. "I used to think I understood how fast life went for humans...I realize now...I really had no idea."

Miroku bowed his head at his friend's words. "Things change, my friend...for humans and demons. There is no good in wishing you can change the things you can't." Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He knew there was no point, that his regret would do nothing to change the way things played out or the years he spent away, but he couldn't help the anger he felt for his ignorance. He had finally found people to love, a glimpse of what a family was and he had missed out on so much when he threw it away.

_'I know I can't change the past...but I can change what happens now." _The two made quick work of filling their arms with dry wood, making their way back to the warmth of the small hut. Inuyasha couldn't help the small grin that formed as a pair of tiny hands grabbed onto his leg, looking down to see the tiny Kagome clinging to him, a bright smile adorning her small face.

The silence of morning didn't last long as the rest of their children flooded into the small room, once again filling it with laughter. Inuyasha listened as the children took turns telling odd stories and watching as Kagome showed off her special talent in the form of a poorly executed somersault.

Inuyasha sat silently, watching from his place beside the warm fire. Watching as his old friend chased his small children around the room as they carried on their daily duties. He could feel the happiness radiating from them all like a beacon of light signaling 'home' to all around them. Where a great sadness had once marked Sango's face the joy of motherhood had replaced ten fold.

Allowing her to move past the pain of losing her entire family...her entire village and blanketing herself within the love and protection of her family. And the monk...he could no longer see that darkness that lied behind his smile. The darkness of awaiting certain death at the hand of a generation's old family curse. His smile, his happiness was pure now. He no longer smiled to cover up the fear that lay just beneath the surface.

His friends...they had made a life, they had moved on past the ugliness that had woven the fabric of their lives together. Not allowing the darkness of their pasts to tear away at their future. _'This is what I wanted...To have a family, to have happiness.' _He turned softly as a tiny weight fell gently onto his crossed leg, finding the small child fast asleep.

"I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha. Our youngest possesses the ability to sleep anywhere." Sango looked on in awe as Inuyasha sat still. No trace of the emotional aversion she had expected as he left the child to snuggle closer. A quiet peace fell over the room as the old friends sat in silence, Miroku and Sango watching as their old friend leaned his head against the wooden wall, closing his eyes, finding the idea of a cat nap to be quite appealing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the wooden deck, watching as the clear blue sky began to fade into night, bursting into shades of orange, red and pink as the sun slowly died away. Miroku sat still, holding a small pipe to his lips, watching as his demon counterpart used the time to sharpen one of the two swords that adorned his waist.

He turned his gaze back to the setting sun, remembering the contentment that he could once sense from his friend, an aura of happiness that had been replaced by the rot of regret. There was a place in his heart that suffered for his friends, for both of them. They were the ones that showed him the true power of things left unsaid, what sadness it could bring.

He caught the sound of laughter as the softness of his wife's voice emanated from within the wooden walls as she told their children the story of how the two had met. He bowed his head listening to the happiness of his family, the sound of a whetstone hitting a blade ringing in the background.

They may have been the ones to show him what pain could lay ahead, but they also gave him the happiness he had now. If not for them he would not be here listening to his children's laughter, he may not even 'be' at all.

"Inuyasha, Why did you come? You never said outright..." Clawed hands stilled, forgetting its goal and the blade altogether, letting it fall gently into his lap. Miroku kept his eyes on the horizon, slowly letting his head fall back to rest on the wall behind him. He cleared his throat, holding his pipe in his hand. "You came for her...didn't you, Inuyasha?"

He didn't need a reply or even to see his face, like always, his friend's silence showed him what his words could not. "Like I said...I realize now just how much I overestimated my time." It was easy to miss but the tiny crack in his friend's voice had him turning to him, amazed as he saw through the tiniest of cracks in his friend's façade. Seeing a glimpse of what lay beneath, only if for a moment. "I don't want to be left with nothing but a stone!...Not Kagome...not her."

"I know, my friend." The two sat in silence, watching as the moon finally began to rise, taking place of its sister the sun. Inuyasha looked up into the night sky, watching as the stars shined bright adding their light to the lonely night sky. "Well, I think I would prefer my warm bed to the cold night air. What about you, my friend?" Inuyasha turned to see his friend smiling brightly, his heart lightening at the knowledge that regardless of how long it took for him to realize, he had still forgiven him and so had Sango and though he may not have had the chance to say goodbye to one loved one he now had six new ones to help fill the emptiness in his heart.

"Yeah, I'll be in soon." Miroku nodded, leaving his friend to the silence of the night. Inuyasha stood gracefully, breathing deeply the cold night air before sheathing his sword and staring out over the village. He couldn't help but want the life his friends had, to wonder what would have happened if he hadn't run away like a coward. To make his own small family. His golden eyes roamed the huts littering the village, smiling as he landed on Kaede's old home once again.

He didn't really care why the small hut stood only that it did, grateful to see it sitting there in the moonlight reminding him how much his life had changed. "That's where it all started...that tiny shack."

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha moved silently through the quiet room, listening to the even breathing and soft heartbeats of the people in the rooms around him. He fastened the heavy armor in place covering his fire rat in polished metal and forearms in a black and white painted leather. He pulled his long silver hair into a high ponytail before throwing his moko-moko across his right shoulder, marking him as one of the heirs to the late Inu no taisho.

He placed the small bundle Sango had given him inside his haori before making his way out of the small room he stayed and into the one that lay across from his. He weaved through the small bodies that covered the floor, kneeling down beside the littlest one, gently poking her awake. "Kagome, I want you to have this...ok?" Inuyasha watched as the tired girl nodded sleepily. "I left something for all of you, can you make sure everyone gets theirs?"

Inuyasha ruffled the small girls hair before she fell back down beneath the covers. "Good girl." Inuyasha stood, making his way back out of the room before he heard a tiny whisper. "Are you leaving now, inu-ojisan?"

"Yes, I am."

"You better come back, ok?" Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at the little girl. "I will, I promise."

The demon made his way out, mourning the loss of the warmth the small house provided. "Inuyasha." The inu stood still, listening as the footsteps of his friend rang through the night. "So soon?" Inuyasha nodded before turning towards his friend. "I have something I need to finish."

"Take this...Inuyasha." Miroku handed his friend a tiny piece of paper. "I don't know exactly where she is...but I know she wants to see you. I hope this helps." Inuyasha watched as his old friend turned and made his way back inside the warm home. "Goodbye, my friend. I wish you the best of luck."

Inuyasha nodded before pushing off into the pre dawn sky, getting only as far as Goshinboku before opening the tiny parchment. _"You will find her in the west." _He couldn't help the smile that formed as his heart began to race. His feet shot off Goshinboku's sturdy branches, launching him into the moonlight as pushed his body to go faster. _'Thank you, my friend.'_

_xxxxxxxx_

Father and son walked steadily up the hill. Miyatsu grew quiet as he came closer to the small stone markers, looking closely as he saw the small cord tied securely around the headstones. "Papa, look!" Mirkou made his way silently to stand beside his son, reaching out and letting his fingers graze the carved wood that hung from Kaede's stone. "It looks like your ojisan left something for these two as well, son." Miyatsu moved closer, gingerly reaching out and examining the wooden trinket that adorned the older of the two stones. "He left them flowers, Papa?"

"He did, son." Miroku handed Miyatsu a small stick of incense to place before the older stone as he placed one before Kaede's, leaving the tow with a msall prayer before slowly turning to make their way back home. With Inuyasha, he had learned more often than not, words weren't necessary. The carved bellflower and maple leaf that adorned the stones said more than his friend ever could.

A.N.

Just want to clear up from the previous chapter. Sango knows where Kagome is but doesn't want to tell Inuyasha because she feels like it is Kagome's choice to make and she doesn't feel like she should give him the information so he can go 'guns a blazin'. Miroku understands how his wife feels but he also realizes how much they both need each other so he gives him as much information as he knows.

Kaede- maple

Kikyo-chinese bellflower


	12. The Pull Of Destiny

Ch.12

The Pull Of Destiny

The cold wind whipped by, pulling back thick silver strands of hair and bringing with it the warm scent of fire and smoked meats from surrounding villages. Ochre eyes hardened as he took in the barren expanse of land, frosted by an early morning dew. The inu stared ahead, unfazed drifting further into his thoughts as he sped through naked trees, his feet touching the topmost branches for only a moment before quickly launching back into the air.

It had been three days since he had left his old friends and the small village. A part of him, a very large part, mourned the loss of the warmth he felt while staying in Edo, but he was needed elsewhere and he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of performing his duties as general, even if it was as his bastard of a brother's second.

Another patch of forest cleared, he launched himself over a rocky overhang, eyes darting to the valley below as he glided gracefully overhead. Try as he might his racing feet and stoic stare did nothing to stave off the thoughts he hoped to ignore. He had gone to Edo in hopes of finding Kagome and fixing what he had done years before. Instead of spending that time in Edo begging for her forgiveness he had found himself standing before yet another stone marking the departure of yet another he had held dear.

He could remember the way he had felt when his mother had died leaving him an outcast, hanyou orphan and the pain caused when he learned of Kikyo's death after waking from his fifty year sleep, even the loss of Kaede after so many years away had chipped away a tiny bit more of his heart. The number was small of the ones he had cared for but the emptiness he felt with their loss was multifold.

Despite the ramblings of his logical mind and the realities of life Inuyasha could not bare the thought of losing Kagome for the rest of eternity, left with nothing but a stone to mourn over for centuries to come. He had begged for her life once, unable to stand the thought of her laying lonely in the darkness of the cold earth. He was not willing to let something as simple and ridiculous as cold hard stone to be what represented her life.

Speeding feet slowed only slightly as the air began to buzz with electricity. He smirked inwardly taking in the familiar aura watching as a brilliant flash of lightning struck the ground before him. "Long time ay, Old man." Mo-mo let out a low moan as the dust cleared, Totosai sitting calmly, arms and legs crossed. "Yes, indeed it has, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood eyeing the elderly man suspiciously as he jumped from his perch on Mo-mo's back. "I was just about to set out for your brother's castle when I sensed you running around nearby. Very convenient for Mo-mo here." The three eyed cow let out another low bellow before turning her attention towards the frosted grass.

"What do you want, Old man?" Inuyasha darted his eyes toward the quickly setting sun, crossing his arms in aggravation. "I want you to come with me, Inuyasha."

"Hell no Old man! I've got shit I need to do I can't just hang out with some geezer." Inuyasha moved to leave only to be stopped by totosai's hammer. "I know where it is you need to be you idiot, that is exactly why I came to you." Inuyasha grumbled before reluctantly giving in.

"Well spit it out!" Satisfied that Inuyasha wouldn't make a break for it, Totosai made his way back onto his perch once again crossing his bony arms and legs. "Sesshomaru has informed me of this little squirmish you are supposed to be taking care of and yet I find you gallivanting around Musashi like an idiot looking for something or someone rather, that is not here."

Fuzzy ears perked up at Totosai's remark. Inuyasha lunged forward grabbing onto the front of Totosai's tattered old haori, eyes glowing as he came face to face. "Don't play games with me, Old man. If you know something tell me." His growling became louder as Totosai's eyes glazed over, unclenching his fist he tossed Totosai to the side. "Forget it, I have shit to do."

"Kagome came to me...some years ago" Inuyasha paused, his back turned, shoulders hunched and eyes moving into a side long glance. "That doesn't help me now, Totosai. I need to know where she is now."

"She had me repair Tessaiga, Inuyasha...to use it. I suggest if you come with me, boy."

No words were spoken as Inuyasha silently agreed to follow Totosai to his Volcanic forge, the two racing through the wind silently. _'Kagome...what did you do?'_

xxxxxxxxx

The tiny cove carved into the volcano was silent with the exception of Totosai's rhythmic hammering. Inuyasha sat cross-legged against the wall of the cave, cradling his jaw and watching vigilantly as sparks flew from the heated material before the demon sword smith. "So you gonna tell me what all this about, old man?" Totosai looked up briefly, squinting his eyes and scratching his head. "Tell you about what?"

Inuyasha's face fell as he stared at the elderly demon in aggravation, wondering yet again how the old man had managed to convince him to come. "Well for starters you can tell me exactly why you had to yank another one of my teeth out." Totosai made no move to show he had heard him, but Inuyasha was sure he could hear a hushed cackle as he mentioned the missing fang.

"Oh yes, your fang." The demon forger blew a scorching stream of fire on to the blade before carrying on. "I have felt strong pulls as of yet. There is something in the air, Inuyasha. Something is going to happen...something quite horrible or perhaps a blessing, I know not. But I know for certain I can feel the pull of destiny..."

Golden eyes glinted with the light of the scorching flames as he waited out yet another blast of flames from the elderly demon. "Tessaiga has been calling, Inuyasha." Totosai watched Inuyasha's immediate reaction satisfied that he had finally got his attention. "I am sure you know now why I had been looking for you."

The quite demon uncrossed his arms raising his eyes to meet with Totosai's. "You figured I had felt it." Totosai nodded softly, turning back to the molten material in his hands. "I can't tell you where Kagome is, I asked no questions when she came to me asking me to fix up Tessaiga."

Inuyasha stood gracefully, making his way towards the mouth of the small cave, looking out towards the night sky. What totosai had said made sense when he thought of it. He growled in aggravation, was it Tessaiga that had created such a sense of urgency to find her? Why hadn't it spoke to him like it had Totosai? Had the bond between him and the sword faded with the disappearance of his human blood?

"What does any of this have to do with making a sword?" He had asked the question almost listlessly, too distracted by worry to really care as he leaned against the rim of the cave, his eyes locked on the night sky above. Totosai stopped his work laying his hammer to the side before standing and shuffling across the small room. "It should be done in a few days, Inuyasha. You should stay until then."

The ancient demon eyed the inu as he sipped water from a wooden ladle he was surprised when his only response was a low grunt before Inuyasha made his way back to his place against the wall of the cave. Totosai turned back towards his work falling to the floor and crossing his legs once again he began to hammer away at the heated metal, folding and flattening layers of metal.

"You know your father, the great Inu no Taisho, worried over your mother greatly while he was alive. He also thought a great deal about how short her mortal life would be." Inuyasha crossed his arms turning his head to the side to glare at Totosai. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What does what have to do with anything?" Inuyasha grumbled at Totosai's response before relaxing back against the wall. "Forget it."

Totosai turned back to his work watching from the corner of his eyes as Inuyasha's face displayed clearly his concern. _'There is a point to everything, Inuyasha. Your father made sure you would have the chance he did not and I will be sure to see it through.'_

xxxxxxxx

Shippou sat silently watching from a distance as Katsuo walked beside his adopted mother. The feeling in his heart lightened at the sight of Kagome's brilliant smile as she listened to Katsuo share one of his more interesting stories about the brothers. Try as he might to hold on to that tiny piece of comfort it didn't take long before the feeling of unease returned.

Shippou squeezed his fists into balls unaware as his claws dug into his palms creating tiny trails of blood to cover his fingers. It had been almost a week since the night he found Tessaiga acting strangely, a week of almost nonstop worry over something he had no knowledge or control over.

He leapt onto yet another rooftop as Katsuo and Kagome turned the corner of one of the castle rooms, watching closely as the two walked side by side exchanging discreet glances whenever the opportunity arose. He had taken to watching her constantly since that night worried that this feeling was somehow linked to her although knowing she was with Katsuo had seemed to ease that feeling if only just a bit.

He sighed as he watched the two make their towards the archery targets Kagome had set up long ago. "I need to stop this. I feel more like I'm stalking her than anything else." Shippou turned and jumped from the roof, he looked back and grit his teeth debating on whether or not leaving was a good idea. _'Katsuo is with her...He will keep her safe." _With that Shippou reluctantly shot off towards the bordering forest intent on running off a bit of his paranoia.

xxxxxxxx

Kagome walked nervously beside Katsuo as they made their way into her makeshift shooting range. She had hoped to get some training in considering in just a few months the spring would bring with it the prospect of battle. Katsuo had eagerly offered to join her when she had mentioned her desire to practice explaining he could use it as well.

Pulling an arrow from the quiver attached to her waist she brought it up to the taut string eyeing the distant target. She smiled softly remembering Katsuo's eagerness. She had wondered once if the way she felt for him was only because he reminded her of her first love but she quickly realized how much she liked Katsuo for...Katsuo. He may have looked similar to Inuyasha but sweet and sometimes quiet personality differed greatly from the rough exterior Inuyasha tried so hard to uphold.

She wondered if he would have been more like Katsuo if he had not been hanyou. If he had not been forced to put up walls and become so bitter. Kagome shook the thoughts from her mind promising to allow herself to enjoy Katsuo's company. "I still don't know how much help you're going to be with archery. You know it's much different from swinging a sword."

Kagome let out an even breath before calmly letting her arrow fly towards it's intended target. Laughing when she turned to see Katsuo's dejected look. She eyed him curiously as he walked up to her pulling his own bow from his back. "An arrow, Onna?" Kagome reached into her quiver and pulled one out, handing it to the patient demon smiling as he bowed his head softly in thanks before notching the arrow just ash she did.

She watched in amazement as Katsuo let the arrow fly with a speed she could have only hoped for, gasping in surprise as it flew straight into the center of a target several hundred yards farther than hers. "Jeez you didn't have to go and shame me like that." Katsuo laughed at the pout gracing Kagome's face. "Don't worry so much, Kagome. I am a demon, remember. Besides you have excellent aim for a human."

Kagome rushed to retrieve her arrow from the target before Katsuo could see the blush slowly burning her cheeks. "Let me get them." She didn't have a chance to argue before Katsuo came rushing back with the two arrows. "Oh...thank you, Katsuo." Katsuo bowed politely before handing them both to her.

"Shippou mentioned before that you had been hoping to train during the days. He had asked if I could train with you in his place...He said he had some things he had to tend to." Kagome glared off into the direction of shippou's room. "Hm what kinda things does he need to 'tend' to?"

_'That little snot!'_ Kagome grumbled in her mind before quickly recovering. "Well I suppose that would be fine... as long as it's ok with you, I mean." Katsuo nodded, smiling brightly. "I would like nothing more, Lady Kagome." Kagome tried unsuccessfully to hide her blush as Katsuo motioned his head towards the targets. "Should we continue, Kagome?"

xxxxxxx

Ruri sat quietly watching her father fidget nervously around from beneath her lashes. She sighed loudly as she gracefully sat her cup down onto the lacquered tray. "Is there something you wish to say, Father?" Lord Yutto snapped his attention forward at Ruri's tiny voice. "Well yes...There is something...I suppose."

"What is it, Father?" Ruri sat patiently laying her dainty hands on her lap. "Well...I was wondering, Ruri...If Kagome-san speaks much of her feelings to you?" Ruri furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Has she ever spoke of her feelings on marriage, Ruri?" Yutto looked on intently as his young daughter smoothed out her long silk kimono."She has never spoke much of those things, father. She does seem to very much enjoy the company of the inu demon, Katsuo. They have been spending much time together and she seem very happy." Lord Yutto nodded his head. "Yes, I know."

"You may ask Hotaru or even Shippou-kun. I am sure they would know." Ruri watched as her father slowly brough his cup to his mouth, lost in thought. "Perhaps I will, Ruri." The two sat in silence, Lord Yutto lost in thought and Ruri much too aware that her father had something more on his mind. _'I see Kagome as a daughter...as one of my own. Therefore this is my responsibility. I only want your happiness, Kagome.'_

_xxxxxxx_

Kagome sat quietly in her room humming as she brushed the tangles from her hair. The rest of the evening had gone well. Katsuo had shown her many techniques for improving her archery and they had even found some time to practice a bit in the dojo before the settled in. Her heart lightened with happiness as she remembered how Katsuo had asked to see her tomorrow before wishing her a goodnight.

She sat still watching the flames dance about in the small pit, her mind wandering to Inuyasha yet again. _'I can never forget you, Inuyasha. Katsuo is very nice and he makes me happy...you know you will always have my heart.' _Kagome turned away from the flames skillfully tossing her comb to the side before wrapping her cotton sleeping yukata around her small body.

She silently made her way out into the hallways in hopes of finding some leftovers in the kitchen. Her footsteps were silent as she softly padded down the hall into the empty kitchen. "Ugh I'm sooo hungry." She cringed as a bowl fell to the floor as she rumagged through the dried foods. "A woman like you should not be wondering around so late at night, Lady Kagome." Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice dropping her findings and spinning around to see Takeshi quietly moving forward.

"Oh Takeshi, It's you. You scared me." Takeshi made no move to say anything, moving forward silently as he found his way closer to her his eyes locked to the area just below her neck, reaching out his hand to toy gently with the material of her yukata. "Takeshi?" His brown eyes darted up to meet hers, his eyes glowing with fierceness she had never seen before.

"It's dangerous to wander about by yourself, Kagome." Her heart beat began to speed up as she struggled to move away finding herself caught between Takeshi's towering form and the wooden cabinet that stored pickled vegetables. "Especially in something so...revealing." Takeshi grabbed a handful of her robe before pulling her forward gently.

Kagome was forced to look into takeshi's face as he placed his other hand firmly around her right arm squeezing tightly. "Takeshi, please let go. You are hurting me." Takeshi immediately let his arms fall to his sides leaving Kagome to back away. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I meant nothing by it." Kagome watched as Takeshi's normal happy demeanor returned leaving behind the fierceness that had clouded his eyes just a moment before.

Takeshi bowed politely wishing her a goodnight before making his way towards the door way. Kagome stood in silence not daring to move before he had gone watching as he stopped turning towards her and flashing a brilliant smile. "I do believe it would be in your best interest not to wander the halls half-dressed. You never know, someone may see fit to take advantage of you." With a wave of his hand he quickly left leaving Kagome to recover from the encounter.

"Take advantage of me...?"

xxxxxxx

Totosai sat quietly before his work, continuing to hammer into the night as a tiny aura made itself known. "Myouga, you can come in." The tiny flea demon hopped in finding his place beside Totosai. "Inuyasha is not here?"

"No, it seems he still prefers the trees to my cave." Myouga laughed as he pulled his pack off his back. placing it on the ground before Totosai. "Are you sure this is hers?" Myouga crossed his arms at Totosai's question eyeing him as he picked up the tiny pack. "Of course I did. I would know her scent anywhere."

Totosai opened the small pack pulling out a tiny lock of black hair and a tattered piece of white fabric stained a tell-tale shade of burgundy. "Hmm how convenient, ay Myouga?" The flea demon Hopped to his shoulder before sitting. "Yes indeed. The monk provided it for me."

"Ah I see." Totosai pulled out the molten material and placed the hair and blood stained fabric onto the metal before folding the material once again hammering it once again into a pointed shape. Myouga watched listening to the rhythmic hammering. "Are you sure that is all?"

Totosai scoffed before he swung his hammer causing a shower of sparks. "Of course I am! I've already done this once before for Sesshomaru-sama." Myouga nodded as he moved one of his tiny arms to scratch the tip of his chin. "What is it's name?"

Totosai set his hammer down holding up the blade to inspect it. "It will be called the eien no wakasa."

"Forever young? It's fitting indeed."

eien no wakasa

A.N.

Alright I just want to say, That yes I am aware that it has been awhile since this story has started and Kagome and Inuyasha have still not met, but that's because that is the way my story is unfolding. It looks like this story will end up being rather lengthy considering this is my first story ever.

Yes! They will meet, just have patience.

Anyway I apologize for taking so long in getting this chapter posted, but things have been getting rather hectic and I've been hitting a few speed bumps in the idea compartment lol

Well I hope you guys like this chapter, things are starting to heat up a bit :)


	13. Spilling Over

Ch.13

Spilling Over

Totosai sat patiently, watching as Inuyasha fidgeted unconsciously with the tiny bundle tucked neatly between his hakama and the grey blue sash that had become a part of his new apparel. He had to admit he had been quite surprised when he had first caught sight of him three days ago. He had known Inuyasha always resembled his father in some way but the loss of his human mother's blood had transformed him into a mirror image of his late friend.

The marks adorning his face, the armor he had chosen to cover his chest and arms and the way he had pulled his snow white hair atop his head had been quite a sight. It was obvious now which of the brothers most resembled their father not only in looks but in temperament as well. Totosai's knobbed fingers slid over the fabric he had chosen to wrap the new blade in before jumping to his feet and shuffling forward to stand beside the young inu.

"Thank you for waiting, Inuyasha. These few years have done much for your patience." Inuyasha smirked giving a snort as he shook his head. "Surprising isn't it?" Totosai nodded as the two looked out over the expanse that laid beyond Totosai's mountain home. "You know, my patience still has a limit. You gonna give me that sword or what?"

"Oh yes, the sword!" Totsai carefully handed the blade to Inuyasha, watching in anticipation as he moved back the fabric revealing the dark wooden sheath that housed the blade. Inuyasha threw the fabric to the side, pulling the sword out and inspecting it closely. The sword was small compared to the katana he now carried on his waist. The weight was light with the metal handguard and dark wooden sheath intricately decorated with various scenes depicting youkai and humans. Around the edge of the sheath was tied a red silk rope and the handle had been wrapped in red cotton fabric. At the end of the swords handle two strings fell, holding two small carved jade balls in the shape of inugami.

Inuyasha snorted before quickly snapping the sword back into its sheath. "I will never use this sword, Totosai." Totosai glared before bringing his hammer down hard on his head. "Good! It isn't for you anyways!...you brat." Inuyasha cringed, growling as he held his head. "Jeez, I didn't mean anything by it. Why did you have to fuckin' hit me with that damn hammer?!"

Totosai turned away as Inuyasha regained his composure. "If it's not for me then why the hell did you go through so much trouble to make the damn thing?" The elderly demon sat, legs neatly folded as he scratched his chin, staring off into the grey sky. "It's not for you because you don't need it...Tessaiga isn't as useless to you as you think." Inuyasha glared before turning to face Totosai completely. "Are you blind, Old man? I'm not hanyou anymore, Tessaiga won't accept me anymore."

Totosai cleared his throat as he dusted imaginary dirt from his old haori. "Your father used it, did he not?" Totosai sighed before standing once again. "Tessaiga doesn't care what you are, Inuyasha. It's what is inside your heart that decides...Tessaiga refused you because you believed yourself to be damaged by the transformation. You are still Inuyasha regardless of your human or demon blood."

"I see." Inuyasha slipped the sword securely between the other two he had placed in his sash, before moving to the edge of the cliff. "It would be nice if you had Tessaiga with you. Not more than four days ago I felt a large demonic aura heading west. Most likely a horde, nothing Tessaiga couldn't handle." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at Totsai's offhanded remark watching as the old demon hobbled back inside the cave. _'Some group of assholes who think they can get a good winter's meal by slaughtering a village, no doubt.'_

Inuyasha turned his gaze from Totosai to the rising sun ahead. He had just a little over two days left before he would make it back to the others and get this whole thing over with maybe then he could continue his search for Kagome, he could only hope.

xxxxxxxx

"He did a wonderful job, Kagome." The black haired onna nodded in agreement. "Yes he did. It was much more than I expected, even from him." Kagome let her hand slide over the silk that made up the new kimono she had commissioned for the following night, as she folded it back up. "You will be quite a sight for, Katsuo tomorrow night."

Hotaru giggled at Kagome's burning blush, covering her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughter when she saw her friend's pout. "You shouldn't be so silly, Kagome. He is very fond of you. I hear from Yuudai that he speaks of you often." Kagome sat down setting her hands atop her folded legs, blushing at her friend's words. Hotaru smiled brightly at the look in Kagome's eyes and she desperately hoped her friend would finally win the battle against her broken heart.

Hotaru stood gracefully, smoothing out her kimono before making her way towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow, Kagome-san." Kagome stood, bowing softly as her friend shut the shoji. She pulled on an outer layer, preparing for the cold air outside her cozy room, she made her way out of her room, shivering as the winter air hit her face taking with it her breath.

She pulled the fabric tighter as she shivered. "I hope it isn't as cold tomorrow." Kagome jumped from the wooden deck that surrounded the rooms, taking off in the direction of all the noise. It didn't take long before she caught sight of people preparing for the coming festival, hanging lanterns and securing banners. Carts for venders being placed throughout the dirt streets. Her gaze froze on a white haired figure crouching precariously atop one of the shop's roofs.

"Hey there!" Kagome smiled softly as Katsuo raised his head flashing one of his brightest smiles. "I was wondering when I would see you. Where have you been hiding all morning?" Kagome smiled as she shouted back. "I was with Hotaru all morning...I see you have been quite busy."

Katsuo's deep laugh rumbled through his chest as he secured the lantern safely in place. "Yes, I have." The demon jumped from his place on the roof bowing politely towards the old woman who owned the shop, the old woman grabbed both of his hands in hers thanking him for his help. Katsuo made his way towards Kagome, both of them making turning to head down the dirt street. "That was very nice of you to help that woman."

Katsuo looked towards and smiled. "She needed my help, that was all." Kagome grinned, snorting as she elbowed his side. "I dont think that's the only reason...I think you are quite excited for this festival." Katsuo watched amused as Kagome made her way in front of him walking backwards as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm right I know it."

Katsuo crossed his arms, lifting his chin and looking to the side. "So what if I'm excited? Isn't that a normal reaction to such things?" Kagome laughed, falling back to take her place by his side once again. "I didn't mean anything by it, you know...I just think it's nice that you, a big bad demon, are looking forward to a festival...It's rather cute."

The demon furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. "Cute?"

"Oh don't worry about it. It's something people say where we come from." Kagome laughed softly at his puzzled look. "Would you mind helping me, demon?" The two looked over to see an elderly couple, the woman holding lanterns of various sizes. Katsuo made his way to the couple. "It would be my honor, ma'am." Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at Katsuo's overly sweet answer and the little eyebrow waggle he added when the woman wasn't looking.

xxxxxxxxx

Night began to fall upon the land as Kagome and Katsuo made their way towards the kitchen. They had spent most of the day in town helping out in any way they could and now the two desperately wanted to fill their stomachs and quiet the growls within. Kagome scooped some rice into a bowl for Katsuo and herself before sitting at the makeshift table that sat in the middle of the room.

"I believe you made many friends today, Katsuo. If you're not careful you'll find yourself being quite popular with the women around here." Katsuo laughed remembering the swarm of women that had come to him asking for his 'help'. It had started fine at first until he found himself sweeping the doorways of shops. "Well who's to say being popular with the farer sex is a bad thing?" Katsuo smiled as Kagome laughed softly. "It looks like there will be a lot of dancing tomorrow night." The small onna cleared her throat as she nodded. "Yes, there will be. It's my favorite part...beside the food of course...The dances are quite beautiful to watch."

"Do you know any of them?"

Kagome smiled wistfully. "Yes I do. I've watched them for years."

Katsuo smiled triumphantly as kagome finished the last of her rice. "Good, I expect at least one dance from you tomorrow night." The inu laughed deeply as Kagome coughed, her eyes widening in surprise. "You are a trickster, Katsuo." Katsuo could only laugh as he made his way out of the door. "Good night, little Onna. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."

Kagome smiled as she moved to the door, watching as Katsuo made his way back out into the chilling night air. "Maybe...maybe Hotaru was right..."

_xxxxxxx_

Brilliant hues of orange and red began to fade into a deep blue as the sun set allowing the moon to take its place in the night sky. The sound of everyday life quieting to a murmur as villagers retreated to the warmth of their homes. Shippou reached for the hilt of his sword, out of nervous habit, feeling the softness of the well-worn fabric that crisscrossed its way around the handle.

His feet moved steadily forward as he strained his ears, sifting through the quietness of night and the soft crackle of the leaves as his feet fell. The kit reached forward moving a stubborn branch from his path, cursing as he stumbled on a leaf covered root. "Dammit!" Shippou quickly recovered making his way around another large tree. He stilled as a chorus of mumbling voices filtered through the forest trees.

Beyond the trees he could see the light of a dimly burning fire. He crossed the distance left between himself and the clearing leaving the cover of the trees behind as he walked up to a wooden lookout post. He gazed up taking in the tall structure noticing two others standing at equal distances apart. "Oi, what is all this?" Shippou cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted up towards the elevated bird's nest.

"Who'se there?" Shippou rolled his eyes as one of Yutto's men peaked their head cautiously over the edge. Shippou grumbled before taking off up towards the soldier. "What is all this?" The man stumbled backwards trying to play it off as he realized it was only the 'Onna's demon'. "I can't really say, all I know is the dog demon Katsuo ordered it with the permission of Lord Yutto of course."

"Dammit!" The soldier watched as Shippou shot off into the bordering trees disappearing in a matter of seconds. "Crazy demon."

xxxxxxx

_'What the hell is that asshole thinking?! I'll kill him!' _The kit growled in frustration as he gained speed, quickly picking out his target's aura. His anger began to boil over with each step he took paying no attention to the tiny voice of reason pleading for him to stop. At this point the feeling of unease had morphed into paranoia, pushing him to watch Kagome constantly and work his way around Lord Yutto's small castle.

The discovery of the small lookouts only one hundred feet away from the castle and town had done nothing to alleviate his budding paranoia. His fiery red hair blew behind him falling loose from the small ponytail he had secured at his neck, his eyes began to glow with anger as he caught sight of the white-haired demon. He landed loudly only a few feet away from the unsuspecting Katsuo. "Shippou?"

Katsuo had no warning as the kit's fist sped forward making firm contact with his jaw."What are you hiding, Katsuo? What are you not telling me?!" Katsuo stumbled backward narrowly avoiding another hit as Shippou flew forward in hopes of landing another blow. "Shippou Stop!" The kit lunged forward once again only to clip Katsuo as he leapt. "You could have at least told Kagome if you had truly cared for her!" The Kit swung again only to find himself immobile as Katsuo held him tightly in a choke hold. The inu watched as Shippou's breathing slowed, his body going limp as his muscles began to relax.

"Are you finished?" Shippou nodded before pushing away from the inu. "What the hell are you talking about?" Shippou spit off to the side before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his haori. "The lookout asshole! That's what I'm talking about! What are you not telling me? If you know something you need to tell me so I can protect her!" Katsuo furrowed his brow, watching the exhausted kit reach for his sword.

"Don't Shippou...I have no desire to fight you."

"Then tell me! What the hell are those lookouts for, huh?!" Katsuo sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Lord Yutto, Akio and myself met not too long ago. Lord Yutto asked for my opinion on the suspicious human activity that has continued to occur from the enemy...I suggested, to be safe it would be wise to set up lookouts...Shippou this does not mean anything other than a safety net in case we have underestimated the enemy."

Shippou ran his hands over his face and moving to push back his windblown hair. "What is wrong with you, Shippou?" The kit shook his head letting it fall as he rubbed his tired face once more before mumbling almost unnoticeably. "I don't know."

Katsuo's brows grew heavy as he eyed the kit. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Shippou turned to face him once again, the anger replaced by concern as he searched for the right words. "Something...I don't know. Something is going to happen...I can feel it."

"I don't feel anything." Shippou turned away, his eyes drawn towards the direction of Lord Yutto's castle. Watching as soft tendrils of light danced around one another. "Of course you don't." Katsuo watched as Shippou began to walk away silently. "I'm sorry...Katsuo."

xxxxxxxxx

The moonlight glowed sending beams down to highlight the surrounding landscape, it's ethereal beauty wasted on it's one man audience as he sped by ignoring the glowing expanse that surrounded him. His eyes were trained on the path ahead his feet barely gazing the frosted grass as he leapt once more into the air.

His feet began to slow as he caught the scent of blood and demons up ahead. He laept into the night sky, clearing a wall of trees. He growled as a small military outpost came into view, the soldiers within most certainly torn to pieces by the pack of rogue demons. Inuyasha pulled his sword from its sheath as he touched down in the center of the smoldering outpost.

In a matter of minutes the small band of demons had been dispatched, leaving their bodies to burn with the wooden structures. Inuyasha flung the blood from his blade as he made his way through the tiny settlement. The demon stopped quickly flinging his sword, pointing it only inches away from a terrified demon's face. "Do you have a reason for slaughtering these humans?"

"Please don't kill me." The terrified demon trembled as he backed away in a failed attempt to escape. "Tell me, I do not have the patience to wait." Inuyasha watched as the demon scrambled to his knees bowing his head in fear. "We are heading west under orders from Lord Hiromasa in the east, to lead a surprise attack on the daimyos in the east."

Inuyasha turned to survey the damage his eyes catching on a banner as the flames ate away the edges. His mind flashed to the memory of the camp he had come upon on his way to Edo, It had been the same crest as the one he now watched disappear in the flames.

'_There is something in the air, Inuyasha. Something is going to happen...something quite horrible or perhaps a blessing, I know not.' _Inuyasha growled in frustration, remembering the words Tototsai had spoken not too long ago. He was right something was going to happen but it was clear to him now as he watched the wooden structures collapse into the ravenous flames, it was not a blessing. He turned his back on the destruction, the bodies that scattered the ground in pools of blood.

_'These are Yutto's men. Dammit why didn't I notice this before!'_

Inuyasha took off leaping only once before finding his unlucky informant. He eyed the demon before slowly sheathing his sword, making his way closer. "You know, you're pretty lucky. You'll be the first to see this in some time." The demon looked on quizzically as Inuyasha balled his fists tightly piercing his flesh. "please don't!"

"Sorry my friend."

"Blades of Blood!"

A.N.

Hey y'all! Thanks for your patience and all your reviews for chapter 12. I hope you guys like this chapter. Things are starting to get interesting...or so I hope :P


	14. What The Moon Sees

Ch.14

What The Full Moon Sees

Kagome stood silently gazing through the shoji that led out into the gardens. The sun began to fade giving up its fight in a brilliant display of warm colors. In only a couple hours the festival would begin offering a chance to escape the monotony of daily life. Kagome breathed deeply enjoying the smell of newborn bonfires and delicious foods.

Anticipation filled the air affecting her much more than it had in previous years leaving her to stare restlessly at the setting sun willing time to hurry just this once. Kagome peeked over her shoulder, looking through a thin curtain of ebony strands as she watched Shippou sitting silently with his back against the wooden wall.

She softly slid the Shoji screen shut before turning to her adopted son. "Shippou...what's on your mind?" The red headed kit hummed softly in reply, his head hung, mind a million miles away. "I worry about you, you know?" Kagome folded her legs taking a seat gracefully next to Shippou, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. A small smile graced her features when she felt him gently rest his chin atop her head. "Where are you, Shippou? What has you so distracted?"

Shippou tilted his head back against the wall, his right hand moving instinctively to the hilt of his sword. He turned his face to her, smiling softly. "I'm fine I promise. I'm just tired...I haven't been sleeping well." His gaze remained steady as cobalt orbs searched his. "You don't have to lie, to spare me from any worry, Shippou...You know I'll worry regardless."

Kagome sat back as Shippou straightened out his tall figure, moving his arms above his head in a stretch as he stood. "I think it's about time I leave, shouldn't Hotaru be coming soon?" Lose strands of black pooled over her shoulder as she moved to stand. "Mm hm."

The Onna took note as he fidgeted with the hilt of his katana, tracing the weaving of fabric on the handle. "I should probably go get ready for tonight. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Kagome followed behind him stopping a few feet away as the kit stalled at the shoji turning to her once again. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?" The former miko quietly replied, bringing her hands together as she nervously picked at her thumb. "Will you wear Tessaiga tonight?" Small hands fell softly to the side as she furrowed her brow. "I hadn't planned on it. Why do you ask?" Shippou turned away his gaze falling on the demon sword. "Wear it...please, for me?"

Shippou turned back towards the threshold, satisfied with Kagome's affirmative nod. "I'll see you tonight." The kit moved open the screen only stopping a moment to nod softly when he found Hotaru on the other side before taking off down the dimly lit hall. "Is there something bothering Shippou-kun?" Hotaru asked as her soft features contorted in concern for her friend as he disappeared down the long hallway.

Kagome turned towards Hotaru gently motioning her in before she slid the shoji shut once again. "Yes...unfortunately I don't know what has him so distracted, he didn't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, Kagome I know how much you worry over him." Kagome brushed her long black hair behind her ear as she made her way over to her small desk, gently lifting the heavy package that contained her new kimono. "It's ok, Hotaru. It feels natural to worry about him. I think I would worry even if something wasn't wrong." Kagome laughed softly as she removed the plain cotton fabric that protected the silk within. "He will tell me when he is ready. Hotaru nodded in agreement as she moved to help her friend lift the embroidered silk from its cotton package.

"Well, it's about time we start getting ready if we don't want to miss anything." Hotaru smiled at her friends excitement. "Indeed, we wouldn't want you to miss out on anything would we?" The two laughed lightly as Kagome smoothed her hand over the fabric. "No...we wouldn't."

xxxxxxxx

The two friends walked arm in arm down the town's main street guided by the glow of the full moon and distant fires as they made their way towards the festival's epicenter. Their short journey ended as they rounded the corner of the old inn. The night air was filled with a chorus of voices as young and old alike weaved their way through the maze of venders in a rush to take in all the festival had to offer before the night came to an end.

"Kagome look!" Hotaru lead Kagome to a small vender displaying teas imported from the main land. Kagome let her eyes wander, reaching out to pick up a small container holding a tea mix. The cold night air lifted the tea's strong aroma leaving her with a sad smile. "I'll take some of this, please." An old man smiled sweetly from behind the small cart before scooping some of the dried tea into a small bag for her to carry.

Hotaru leaned towards her friend as they walked away disappearing in a sea of excited villagers. "Have you ever tasted that tea before? I thought the vender said it was new from the mainland." Kagome held the small bag to her nose taking another deep breath as they continued on. "No, I never did...but my grandfather would drink this tea almost every night. He said it was good for sore joints."

"Was your grandfather a physician?" Kagome laughed as she tucked the small bag into the folds of her kimono. "I'm sure he liked to think of himself as one but no. He was a shinto priest at my family's shrine." Hotaru nodded as the two continued through the crowd. "So it reminds you of him, of your home."

"That's right." The two made their way to the edge of the crowd, watching as children ran around excitedly pulling on the arms of their mothers and fathers. Kagome sighed contentedly, looking up and smiling at the gentle rocky face that graced the full moon, silently thankful for its ageless beauty as her mind wandered to a previous life in a time far beyond this.

"Lady Hotaru...Lady Kagome." The two turned to see Katsuo bowing politely, white hair highlighted by the moonlight as it hung loose just below his broad shoulders. His hair complimented by his snow-white hakama with accents of midnight blue that reminded her so much of Sesshomaru. "Katsuo." The two friends bowed back in greeting.

"Lady Hotaru, I hope you don't mind if I steal Lady Kagome away for a bit. You see, your friend here owes me a dance." Hotaru giggled at Katsuo playful teasing and her friend's theatric glare. "Of course. She is all yours, Katsuo-san." She placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder leaning in as she whispered. "Have fun...Kagome."

Katsuo waved politely as Hotaru made her way through the thick crowd. "Well Little Onna, It seems you are all mine for the time being and I intend on making the most of it." Kagome laughed as he motioned her to follow, the look on his face mirroring that of the children who raced through the streets, weaving in and out of the crowd in excitement.

Kagome couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. _'He acts so child like sometimes.'_ Katsuo lead her towards a dango stand, paying for two sticks stacked with the sweet dough. Kagome thanked him and the vender as they made their way towards the bonfires, weaving their way once again through a sea of multi colored silk and cotton. "Are the others here as well?"

Katsuo snorted in amusement. "Of course they are! Those fools wouldn't miss a chance at food and drink. I don't know about Shouta though, he's rather...solitary." He watched from the corner of his eyes as Kagome laughed softly. "I suppose you're right, Yuudai and the brothers have proved to be quite entertaining."

Kagome pulled off another piece of the sweet dough, popping it into her mouth as they continued on. She watched in anticipation as the three main bonfires came into view, unceremoniously separating the loudness of the venders from an area dedicated to the few who wished to dance under the watchful eye of the full moon. Katsuo and Kagome found themselves behind a wall of onlookers bordering the edge of the festival's energy as the moonlight cast a mellow glow on a wall of trees not a hundred feet away.

Kagome breathed in deeply watching the dancers wistfully. There were many reasons she loved this night, this festival in particular and all of them were as legitimate as the next but the main reason she had loved it so much, forever remained unspoken. Her small hand came to rest above her chest smiling when she felt the small bundle she had placed there earlier that night. This one night, a night that came and went annually allowed her to feel closest to her family.

She could remember her grandfather busily buying strange herbs and trinkets from different venders, Souta running off and disappearing only to return with some oddities he had found and her mother, teaching her to dance to the rhythmic beats of the drums. She loved all the things about the festival but her memories of those things were the real reason she loved the festival as much as she did.

She barely registered the graceful movement of Katsuo as he bent his head slightly in her direction. "Is there something bothering you, Lady Kagome?" Kagome smiled shaking her head softly as she let her hand fall to rest at her side. "No, I'm just appreciating this night."

Kagome gasped softly as she felt Katsuo's strong hand gently wrap around her forearm coaxing her to look his way. Cobalt eyes lifted slowly to meet with sea-green. Time stilling for just a moment as a silence stretched between them blanketing the two in serenity as the moon looked down from its home among the stars.

"You are strong...Kagome, but when I look into your eyes, it's easy to see the sadness you try to hide away." Kastuo lifted his hand to her face, gently brushing a rebellious strand of hair from her face, his fingers softly grazing pale skin leaving a dusting of pink in their wake. His hand stilled, coming to rest as he softly cupped her face "I hope...I would like to make you smile...Kagome."

Eyes fluttered shut, the beating of two hearts rivaled the music of the drums that faded into the background as the moon bared witness to the silent scene below as a demon dared to speak using no words and the flustered shikon miko experienced the fluttering of her heart as a stranger's lips glided reverently over her own.

"...Katsuo...I..."

xxxxxxxx

Not a soul was left to witness the arrival of the wayward demon as he shot across the night sky a single glance was all he needed before bypassing the darkened lookout altogether. There was no helping these men. Inuyasha kept his eyes straight growling in frustration as he sped through the thick forest that bordered the daimyo's castle.

He took to the sky pulling his sword from its sheath before shooting down towards the clearing below. Touching down, his sword cleaving through a mass of demon bodies creating a shower of blood as he sped through the tiny camp dispatching as many demons as he could. '_I need to get to Yutto!' _

Inuyasha moved to the sky once again yelling down to the remaining men below. "Send a warning!" He took off knowing those few men he left behind would likely lose their lives before the night's end. The inu youkai sped off into the night sky racing the wind in an attempt to outrun the enemy. He looked down as he passed the group of advancing demons as they weaved through the trees. Turning his head back as the air around him grew warm, watching as a raging fire rose from the outpost he had just left succeeding in sending out the warning he had demanded.

He had been too late to be of any help to those two lines of defense but he would make sure he would warn any others that lay ahead. He pushed himself harder leaving the ravenous horde of demons behind as they forged their way through a maze of trees. His heart pounding as he came upon another lookout a few hundred yards away from the last.

Inuyasha touched down transitioning to a run as he rushed towards the frantic men. Running through the camp, his voice booming through the night. "You have a few minutes to prepare yourselves you better make it count!" The night wind picked up carrying the scent of the demons behind him. "Hurry!" He rushed through the trees leaping to the canopy before launching back into the sky. There just up ahead was the small town that bordered Lord Yutto's small castle.

He knew he didn't have much time, if he was lucky the last outpost would provide him with a few more crucial minutes before they swarmed in behind him. The seemingly endless sea of trees began to disappear as he launched himself high into the air from the last sturdy tree taking note of the empty town. Lord Yutto's castle lay a hundred yards North West in the far corner of the town. In only a few minutes a demon horde would swarm through the trees invading every inch of the tiny town his only hope was that the last signal sent out had been received.

Inuyasha landed on the steps of Yutto's castle running the length of the wooden deck that circled the Daimyo's castle. "Yutto, Dammit where the hell are you!" His footsteps thundered through the air as he ran, feet coming down hard on the aged wood. His heart stopped when he saw the burning fires from a distance sending a clear message to the quickly approaching demons. The entire village was crammed together in the North Eastern part of town an easy slaughter for the demons coming in from the South east.

Inuyasha cursed his luck tightening his grip on his sword as he launched back into the air rushing towards the lights. Shippou ran the length of the deck as he heard the booming voice ring out, he skid to a halt as he turned the corner. "Inuyasha?" His mind reeled as he ran out into the clearing separating the castle and the town quickly taking to the tops of buildings as he raced after him.

His blood ran cold as his gaze moved towards the darkened side of town, watching in terror as throngs of demons spilled through the trees fighting one another as they pushed through the empty buildings. _'Kagome...'_

xxxxxxxx

The air stood stagnant, all sound ceasing as a howl emanated from the darkness making its way through the night air. Katsuo turned suddenly grabbing a hold of Kagome's shoulders . "Kagome I need you to go find Yutto! Stay with him please, you don't need to be caught in this." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at his demand, watching in confusion as he pulled his sword from its sheath. "What was that noise? What's happening?"

Katsuo turned toward her once more. "Find Shippou and protect Lord Yutto. A horde is coming through the south-eastern side of town. Tell everyone you can to head north and get as far away as possible." Kagome nodded her head once drawing Tessaiga and rushing to warn as many as she could. Her heart raced as she weaved through throngs of panicked people as they headed towards the surrounding hills.

_'This isn't a battle...this is a slaughter...It isn't the same.'_ She lifted her head pushing back her fear, struggling to block out the screams of frightened children as they became lost in a sea of bodies. She wasn't ready for this side of battle. _'Where is Shippou...Hotaru?' _

She had no time to think as she watched the swarm push its way into the newly abandoned town. She Prepared herself taking in a breath as she steadied Tessaiga. _'One...Two...Three!' _Tessaiga's blade ripped through the mass of bodies that surrounded her covering the earth in blood as she struggled to move over the dead weight as more demons filed past her. Her heart racing as she cut through demon after demon, becoming lost in a sea of bodies as they continued to swarm past her.

She shielded her eyes as the night sky exploded in brilliant light, turning when she felt warmth upon her cheek. She cut through another wave of demons launching into the air_, _landing away from the direct flow. Watching in awe as a giant fiery form touched down into the clearing beside her taking out throngs of demons in a fiery blaze. The giant fox leaped through the clearing taking out another wall of demons leaving the small clearing filled with the burning corpses of demons.

"Shippou!I still need to find Yutto, Hotaru and Ruri." The fiery figure nodded its head before joining Kagome as she raced through the empty streets. Her legs burned as she ran, looking over as she passed the abandoned bonfires as they began to overflow creeping their way towards the wooden structures. Shippou raced forward blocking her view, they had their priorities and if half the town had to burn to the ground while she searched for Yutto then so be it.

A cloud of dust exploded into the air as a limp body flew into the ground before them. Kagome turned to see the brother's fighting side by side as they made their way through the last wave of demons that filtered through the forest."Kagome, Shouta is with Yutto! Help the others!" Kagome nodded turning away as the brothers faded away becoming blocked by half demolished structures.

The two changed course continuing further into the town as they searched through the remains for any sign of the others. Shippou growled before leaping forward blocking Kagome's view as a wave of demons flooded through the street only to meet with a wall of fire. Kagome looked up as a small figure jumped atop the roofs making its way towards the swarm before leaping down swinging his blade and cutting down the stragglers. _'Yuudai'_ "There's another wave coming, Kagome. Me and Shippou can handle it, go find Katsuo!" Yuudai pointed towards a patch of trees that had creeped its way into the village successfully creating a pseudo barrier separating the castle grounds and the rest of the town. "Hurry Kagome!"

Kagome looked back reluctant to leave Shippou before turning and speeding off towards Katsuo.

_xxxxxxx_

Blood stained the ground as it flowed in rivers from the mounds of dead that lay scattered across the clearing, still hundreds more charged forward only to meet the same fate as the demon lord brought down his sword leaving only bloody pieces in their place. Inuyasha let out a yell as he charged through the river of demons that spilled through felling each one leaving them to add to the lake of blood that stood stagnant in the clearing.

The inu youkai took off into the air, his senses picking up the auras of his men as they battled the remaining demons. The low ranking demons themselves were no challenge but the sheer numbers is what caused them trouble as they struggled to keep up with the seemingly endless streams that filtered through. Inuyasha gripped his sword as he leapt over a small group of trees catching sight of the brothers as they cut into the last remaining demons.

"Oi!" Hideki and Hideyoshi looked up to see Inuyasha overhead. "Oh fearless leader, you have returned!" Inuyasha snorted as he flung blood from his blade. "Yutto?" Hideki dodged a blow, coming down again to slice through offending demon. Hideyoshi swung his sword cutting down a group of demons. "He is safe, Shouta has him."

Inuyasha turned in search of the others. "Inuyasha! Katsuo, he is trying to keep them away from the castle." The demon grunted taking off again speeding through the air as he used the roofs of the remaining homes for leverage. Just up ahead he could sense him and the hundreds that surrounded him. His feet carried him faster as a clearing forced him to take to the ground.

He turned his head to the right as he sensed Yuudai. The building gave way giving him a view of the battle taking place as Yuudai held his own against the throngs of demons. I giant fiery figure leaping into view as it swept away an oncoming wall of demons. _'A Kitsune?'_

He turned ignoring his curiosity as he pushed on, Just beyond those trees Katsuo fought off a sea of demons. He knew he was strong but even Inu youkai had their limits.

xxxxxx

Her legs ached as she pushed herself, charging through debris and dodging the masses of bodies that lay scattered in heaps. Just beyond those trees Katsuo fought alone and she needed to get to him. She sheathed her sword pulling the intricate robe from her body mourning the loss of its warmth as she left it behind in hopes of gaining speed. _'I'm sorry Masaaki."_

Her heart skipped a beat with the first foot fall leading her into the tiny patch of evergreens as she weaved through steadily gaining ground. She could hear the demons, the sound of metal cutting through flesh and blood. She raced faster, pushing branches from her path as the clearing came into view her breath catching as she drew Tessaiga. Through the remaining trees she could see the horde of demons, but Kastuo...Katsuo she couldn't find.

"No..." Fear gripped her as she ran through the last remaining trees. _'I'm sorry Katsuo.' _The clearing vibrated with energy stopping her in her tracks as an armored figure flew from the sky, sword cleaving through throngs of demons, air turning pink with the spray of blood as the figure cleared away the ravenous demons. Demons lay broken, their blood spilling out to soak into the soil below. The storm coming to an end as the iron clad figure reached out his hand. "You alright?" Katsuo nodded wiping blood from his face. "Perfect timing as usual, my friend." Inuyasha snorted as he pulled his friend to his feet.

Her limbs went numb as she stumbled into the clearing her vision blurring with a well of unshed tears. Time seemed to stop, along with her heartbeat as Tessaiga fell free from her hand. Her mind rushing to find a name for what she felt. Nine years of waiting and this is how destiny chose for it to end. Katsuo stood, eyes locking onto the border of trees that lay beyond his friend. _'Kagome...?'_

"What is it?" Inuyasha grabbed Katsuo's shoulders before he could fall his ears caught the faint clatter of metal as it hit the ground a tiny shaky breath and then. "Inu...yasha." The demon spun around eyes wide as they focused in on the dark figure that stood only yards away. Heart pounding as the world around him faded away.

His throat went dry, fearing to speak and find yet another apparition. "...Kagome?" A tiny nod was his only reply before closing the last bit of distance that remained between them. Catching her in his arms as he fell to his knees. His hand weaving into her hair as he held her. Wheaten eyes squeezed shut as his senses drowned in her. He listened to the pounding of her heart as he held her small body to his. His covered arms burning with the warmth of her body. He could feel his spirit lifting as he breathed her in, placing his lips to the top of her head.

His eyes snapped open as his nose began to burn as he caught the scent of blood, her blood. He grabbed her shoulders moving to look face to face. Golden eyes scanning over her body taking note of every cut and bruise that began to form on her exposed skin. His hands tightened around her arms as fear morphed into anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing, wench? Are you trying to get yourself killed"

All the fear and anger, shock and relief she had experienced that night coalesced spilling over as she tightened her fists and pushed away from him. "How dare you!" Inuyasha stumbled back as her small fist connected with his jaw. _'She hit me?!'_

She gave him no time to recover before swinging Tessaiga towards his midsection. "You have no right to say anything to me, you coward!" Inuyasha threw up his forearm in defense, taking the brunt of the blow as she swung the blade towards his face.

Her anger pushed her as she swung again, stopping only when Shippou's large form landed between them. "Kagome...?" Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the worried whisper, looking back to see Katsuo looking on questioningly. _'I can't do this.'_ She rushed past Katsuo making her way through the trees as she struggled to contain her emotions running through the pain. _'Why?!'_

Inuyasha moved to follow only to be stopped by the large fox as he growled in warning baring his teeth. Inuyasha stepped back making a show of sheathing his sword as the kitsune ran after his mother. Katsuo watched as his friend stood helpless staring at the spot the two had disappeared through. "Inuyasha...?"

The demon hung his head as he reached under his haori toying with the heart-shaped locket that lay against his chest. "Not now...Katsuo"

xxxxxxxx

A.N. Ok, so before any of you guys get in a tizzy I just want to clarify. I'm not making a mistake when I say that this is Kagome's first kiss. I'm going by the manga/anime not the movies which are not canon and since Kagome never gets stuck in the shikon jewel (in my storyline at least) she needs no saving, thus no kiss. Ok, so yeah I'm doing some assuming that Kagome's sweet young "pre-feudal era experience" self hadn't kissed a boy yet but oh well, that's my prerogative.

Also I just want to add, since you guys have been so amazing (and patient might I add) waiting on me to get to this point in my story. I'm well aware that it took fourteen chapters to get to this point, but here it is in all its glory. TADA!

In appreciation for all my readers and reviewers I'm uploading two chapters at once, I hope this is to your satisfaction. :)

Who all likes Shippou-kun's new trick? He's moving on to bigger and better things ;)


	15. Leaving It All Behind

Ch.15

Leaving It All Behind

A hazy mist blanketed the land in silence as the darkness of night began to give way ushering in the predawn giving up its fight as it faded into various shades of blue. The light of the full moon casting everything into silhouette as a silent figure made his way through a forest of barren trees, pushing away a large branch before turning to usher in a trail of people. The demon cringed as the first cries rang out breaking the silence that had enveloped the clearing. Women and children mourning the loss of their homes as they wept, men falling to their knees in disbelief as the moon looked down in silence.

Jadeite eyes fell closed as he turned to leave, the wails of the homeless following him through the fog. Katsuo made his way towards Yutto's castle as he wandered through the thick haze, gripping his left shoulder in pain as the stiff joint continued to heal from it's previous wound. All around him were the tired faces of soldiers who had worked all through the night clearing the remaining debris from the town, the raging bonfire on the edge of town burning away the last bit of demon remains that had littered the town.

The suction of the earth below as he lifted his feet testament to the amount of blood that had been spilt that night. Katsuo lifted his head as his feet fell on solid ground, his eyes scanning the entirety of Yutto's humble castle, the only thing left wholly untouched in the siege. The tiny settlement had started out as a job, a resting place as he carried out his orders, but something had changed, now it was the home of Kagome, the little onna that had captured his affections.

'_Kagome…' _His eyes lowered as he tried to shake away the images of her, the images of Kagome wrapped in the arms of his Lord. He knew he had no right to question what he had seen, the obscure relationship between the two. He gripped his shoulder, his mind refusing to forget what he had been witness to. He needed to know, to ease the feeling bubbling below the surface but he had no right. Inuyasha was his lord, general and friend and dared not question him. And Kagome, he had no ties to her, no claim other than what he had felt for her.

"There is no point in assumptions…" Katsuo trudged his way up the slope leading to the gardens that lay outside Kagome's shoji, stopping short when the screen clicked open. He watched silently as Shippou made his way out of the small room turning to close the screen once again making his way solemnly down the wooden deck that wrapped around the castle, disappearing as he rounded the corner.

'_Shippou knows her best of all…Maybe…I can have my questions answered.'_

_Xxxxx_

The dawn had come and gone, unnoticed by the weary as it stayed hidden behind a curtain of gray clouds and mist. Wheaten eyes wandered up gazing at the cloudy sky. "There won't be much time before the first snow fall." The armored demon looked down scanning his eyes over the battered town, the people left homeless with little more than an ashen skeleton to call 'home'. He looked away, his muscles tensing as he tossed another corpse into the hungry flames. "I think that was the last of them. Inuyasha nodded silently at Yuudai's words, turning his attention towards the castle on the other side of the town. His hands rubbed at his face before motioning for Yuudai and the brother's to follow. "What do you think will happen?" Inuyasha turned as Yuudai pointed in the direction of shocked villagers. "Winter is coming; it won't be long until snow begins to fall." The demon gripped the handle of his sword, squeezing his eyes shut as he drowned out the voices of his men.

There was too much that needed to be thought about, to be solved, but he couldn't keep from thinking about her. Her soft voice as she called his name, the way she fit perfectly in his arms, the unchanging scent of her as he held her tight against his chest. _'She was right there and the first thing I do is yell at her…What the hell happened to all those things you had planned, huh asshole?'_

A sigh escaped past his lips as he remained lost in thought, cursing himself for his insensitivity and lack of self-control. He shook his head almost amused by her reaction. _'Well at least I know she's ok.'_ He looked up as they made their way closer, Yutto's castle only yards away. Nine years of separation and the only thing between them were the walls and screens of this small castle.

"Head back and see if the others are done. I need to find Yutto." Yuudai and the brother's nodded silently before making their way back to their designated rooms. Inuyasha turned back making his way up the stairs and into the warmth of the small castle. He made his way through the halls in search of Yutto. His large form overwhelming the halls as his heavy footsteps echoed through the lightly lit walkways.

He stretched his senses as he made his way through the maze of halls; his footsteps slowing as a familiar warmth slowly invaded the edges of his consciousness. Without a second thought he swerved off course entering an adjacent hall wandering quietly as he searched her out. He slowed as he came upon a small shoji his hand reaching out towards the screen before pulling it away and turning to let his back rest against the wall, his head bowing as he cursed himself.

He lifted his head as he heard a small sigh, turning to find a lean figure appearing from the shadows. "It's been awhile." Inuyasha smirked as he nodded silently, looking up to see Shippou looking back down the hall. "Do you mind?...I don't want to wake her." The inu pushed off from the wood wall making his way towards Shippou before heading back down the hall.

Inuyasha cringed inwardly at the long silence that stretched between the two as they turned back into the main hall. "You know…I have to admit…I really didn't see this coming." Inuyasha smirked at Shippou's words taking in how much the kit had grown in his absence. "I forgot how fast the years can change things." The kit ran his hand through his hair as they turned another corner. "That tends to happen when you live as long as you have; demons just don't perceive time the same as humans."

Shippou came to a stop as the two stood before a decorative shoji. "Inuyasha…Don't push her." The red headed kit turned to look Inuyasha in the eye for the first time in nine years finally able to see him on an equal level, no longer needing to look up. Inuyasha furrowed his brows in contemplation, looking away as emerald eyes grew in intensity.

The silence grew as the tension thickened with the words that remained unsaid, Shippou sighed softly his arms falling to his sides breathing deeply before softly speaking. "You know...I used to hate you...Inuyasha." The inu looked up, cringing inwardly at Shippou's words, it was something he had expected but they stung nonetheless. "You left us...you left me to watch her cry for you, begging for you to come back until she cursed your name. I was the one there when the well rejected her, I was the one left to watch her fall apart because of you. I had hated you for breaking her heart and her spirit...She was never really the same person afterwards."

Shippou ran both hands through his red hair, sighing as the anger drained from his face. "I had hated you, but I knew you...Inuyasha. I knew out of everyone...you loved her most...you were just never really good at showing it." Inuyasha lowered his head squeezing the hilt of his sword as he held his tongue listening intently as Shippou spoke. The kit glanced over at his old friend before turning back towards the screen. "She loves you Inuyasha, I know she does...and as much as she believes otherwise...I don't think she's completely forgiven you...only because she never really gave herself the chance to accept what had happened."

Shippou snorted in aggravation as he searched for the right words. "I don't want to confuse you, Inuyasha. It's not that she still holds it against you...she just sort of bypassed everything after you left. After the well closed she just packed up and left...I never really heard her speak about you again." Shippou turned to Inuyasha emerald eyes meeting with gold as the kit smiled sadly. "You know how Kagome is, she puts on a smile and hides what she feels...to be honest, I don't think she let herself, really feel. She just pushed it all to the back and kept going."

The kit turned away looking back down the hallway before he turned his head motioning towards the screen. "Yutto's waiting." Inuyasha nodded watching as Shippou's tall form made his way down the hall, stopping briefly as he cleared his throat. "Give Kagome time, give her a reason to want to feel." Shippou sighed making his way back down the hall, listening as the elaborate shoji clicked open and shut only moments later his mind wandering back to the day he saw Kagome with Katsuo. _'This time...if you lose her, it will be for good.'_

xxxxx

"Where did you get it?" Kagome lay still as she listlessly toyed with the fabric of her quilt her gaze faltering as she waited for her answer. "It wasn't that hard to sniff out, Kagome. Don't be mad at me...you needed the rest." The small woman slowly turned under the quilt to lie on her back, looking up at the ceiling above. "I know." She listened as Shippou slowly made his way through the darkened room, letting the fogginess of the herbs he slipped her wear off as he worked to stoke the dying fire.

"Yutto asked for you, he said to come when you were ready." Kagome sighed softly before pushing back the covers, letting in the cool air of the dark room. Shippou listened as Kagome moved around the room, slipping behind her dressing screen before emerging again in a midnight blue kimono pulling her long black hair into a loose braid. "Well let's not keep him waiting any longer." Shippou looked after her as she walked out of the room quickly forcing him to quicken his pace.

"Kagome..." The onna hummed softly as she continued down the hall. "He's there...I just...I thought you should know." Shippou frowned when she made no move to acknowledge what he had said continuing with the same pace as the two made their way silently down the hall. Kagome stopped quietly as she made her way to the shoji stealing herself before she slowly opened the elaborate screen.

Her heart dropped with the first glimpse of crimson, her eyes helpless in the fight to look away as she made her way into the small room, Shippou not far behind. Her breath hitched when her gaze met with gold she turned away brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she moved to greet Yutto. "Kagome, I am glad to see you are well." Kagome bowed softly as she fought to keep from looking back, the feeling of Inuyasha's gaze causing her skin to raise.

Inuyasha watched intently as Yutto smiled softly as Kagome quietly took her place among the men. It was useless to try and keep from watching as she glided gracefully through the room his eyes were stuck to her as he took in how much she had changed since he had been gone. "Hey." Inuyasha turned as he heard the faint whisper to find Yuudai eyeing him suspiciously. Inuyasha glared before turning back towards Yutto, missing the look in Katsuo's eyes as he watched from his place against the wall.

Yutto cleared his throat as his grey eyes scanned the room. "I'm sure this meeting comes as no surprise to any of you here. Last night's events have required us to find another course of action before the first snow fall." The silence in the small room grew as the Lord paused. "The attack devastated the town and wiped out most of the soldiers posted at the lookouts...despite those major losses there were only three reported casualties."

Kagome turned to Shippou her brows furrowing in confusion at Yutto's mention of the lookouts. Shippou shook his head softly as his gaze fell. "We have Lord Inuyasha to thank for that. " Kagome looked up as the room turned their attention to the decorated demon waiting to hear what he had to say. _'Lord?...Inuyasha?'_

"Lord Inuyasha's warning gave us just enough time to defend the town...if he had not come when he did, I am sure the enemy would have succeeded in their goal."Inuyasha-sama, you mentioned you had some information?" Inuyasha turned his gaze from Kagome his arms crossed upon his chest as he addressed the crowd. "While In Musashi I came upon an outpost being attacked by a group of demons, when I questioned one of them he told me they had been sent under orders from a Lord Hiromasa in the east." Lord Yutto placed a hand on his chin as he mulled over the new information.

"What is your opinion on the matter, Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha let his arms fall to the side as he turned his gaze to Yutto. "I think it's obvious this Lord Hiromasa doesn't plan on wasting the winter. I think it's time we stop waiting for him to make the move." Kagome watched from across the room as Inuyasha walked towards the large map that lay on Yutto's desk. "As soon as we can I suggest we escort the town further west. The first snowfall won't be long from now and last night's attack left the town homeless. I know a place a few miles south of my brother's castle that can house them for the winter...It shouldn't take more than a week to reach."

The room erupted in quiet conversations at his suggestion, everyone present reluctant to leave their homes behind but in agreement with the demon's observation. "We can decide from there what our next step will be." Inuyasha turned slowly away from the map his eyes meeting briefly with Kagome's before she turned away. "You heard him. I want a troop to be sent to the town to help pack the carts, take only what is necessary I want to head out before nightfall."

The small crowd filed through the shoji as Yutto excused the meeting. Kagome gripped tessaiga's hilt as she watched the men leave, squeezing her eyes shut as she heard Inuyasha's deep voice as he spoke to Yutto. "Kagome?" Blue grey eyes flew open to see Katsuo standing beside her, her heart dropping as she looked into his eyes. "Excuse me..." Katsuo watched as the small onna pushed her way through the crowd of men, making her way out of the room as she slipped past the shoji, his mind wandering yet again to the night before.

_'Kagome...'_

_xxxxx_

Inuyasha breathed softly watching as his breath colored the cold night air with a hazy mist his ears ringing with the chorus of a hundred different voices as he floated in a sea of people. Wagons and carts filled to the brim with the remnants of home for hundreds of newly homeless villagers. The demon secured the last of the large food barrels to a sturdy cart before making his way back towards the castle's stables. He brushed back his bangs as he came upon the group of samurai. "It looks like everyone is ready, well be on our way before midnight."

Katsuo nodded quietly as he continued to saddle his horse, securing the small packs that held his belongings. "Yuudai and the brothers have already packed their things, I sent them to help Yutto and the princess." Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgement, brushing the neck of his horse as he finished securing the large saddle his mind wandering to a time long ago as his eyes looked on unseeingly. "How were things while I was gone?"

Katsuo furrowed his brows as he hung his head. "Fine." He turned away when he saw Inuyasha begin to turn towards him struggling to keep his questions to himself. "I'm going to see if anybody needs help." Inuyasha looked on as Katsuo walked away disappearing behind the wooden structure. The demon turned back securing his only sack to the brown horse, distracted when he saw Kagome struggling to tie her bed roll to the tall horse. He patted the horses neck before cautiously making his way across the field. "Here, I can reach it better." His hands reaching out for the heavy roll as it fell to the ground.

"I don't need your help Inuyasha, I'm not that useless." The demon stepped back his brows drawn in confusion. "I don't need you lecturing me on how weak I am as well as dumb." Kagome pulled her pack back from him pushing it into place before wrapping a cord to secure it. "Kagome, I didn't mean..." Inuyasha growled inwardly as Kagome walked her horse away, watching as she disappeared into the crowd of Yutto's samurai. Inuyasha turned away cursing himself for the reaction he caused. _'Damn me and my mouth.'_

_A.N._

_Ok Kagome doesn't hate Inuyasha she's just mad at his earlier comment of her being an idiot and trying to get herself killed. We all know how these two are and I kinda think Inuyasha and his big mouth would ruin what could have been a sweet moment lol_

_Bare in mind these two are extremely stubborn and Kagome even more so now because she feels she has something to prove._

_I hope you guys liked these two chapters, thanks for being so patient. :)_


End file.
